Cave In
by binky1723
Summary: A mad man is on the loose in NYC. Brooke Davis, an innocent 17 year old girl is visiting New York for a internship at Vogue. She had no idea that her dreams were about to turn into a nightmare. B/L, B/H friendship, B/N siblings. First Story.
1. Prologue

BACK-UP Story:

Basically Nathan and Brooke are brother and sister and are really close. Haley is best friends with Brooke and Lucas is best friends with Nathan. Brooke has been in love with Lucas for as long as she could remember but has never had the courage to tell him how she feels and because he is with Peyton Sawyer, Brooke's enemy. Brooke is still the same Brooke except she is not a party girl and is still a virgin. Haley has strong feelings for Nathan but does not want to take the chance of ruining their friendship. The four of them have been friends since they were 6. Brooke and Haley are 17, whereas Nathan and Lucas are 18.

Prologue:

She never knew something like this could ever happen. Especially to her. It felt like some sort of cruel nightmare. The slap across her face reminded her that it was real. She tried her hardest to stop the tears from falling down her face but just couldn't help it. She was supposed to be having the experience of a lifetime. This was not supposed to be happening. She knew it was over for herself. She thought about everybody she loved, and hoped they knew how much she loved them. Her brother, Nathan, he was the best brother anybody could ask for and she knew he would blame himself for what had happened to her. Her best friend, Haley, would probably be a huge wreck. They were more like sisters. She also thought of the boy that she loved. The boy she never told she loved. Her brothers best friend, Lucas Scott. She regretted now more than ever not telling him how she felt. Another slap across the face brought her back to the present. His evil grin made Brooke want to vomit. She did not understand how somebody could be this evil. It was worse when he pointed the camera straight towards her face and began to laugh. As if it was all a big joke. She wanted to pinch herself awake but her hands were tied behind her back. Then she saw the knife in her kidnapper's hand, and closed her eyes and wished for it to be a quick, painless death.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or Criminal Minds (forgot to mention that this involves a bit of criminal minds, but not a lot), even though I wish I did. If I did, trust me Peyton would not be with Lucas. I wish I owned James Lafferty.

Chapter 1:

The loud noises of the trees against her window woke her up. The wind and the sound of the rain made her want to curl onto her bed and stay there for the rest of the day. Then she remembered that she had to be at school.

"BROOKIE! WAKE UP!" Her older brother, Nathan, yelled from the bottom of the staircase. She didn't reply she just went straight to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower. She got out of the shower and went to go pick out clothes for school. She picked some jeans and a nice t-shirt. Unlike most girls she didn't feel the need to get all slutty for school. Who did she have to impress?

The doorbell rang and she knew it was the answer to that question. Lucas Scott. Her brothers best friend since the age of 5. She's been in love with him for as long as she could remember. He, of course, thought of her as a little sister. It absolutely sucked. With a sigh, she went to go put on a bit of makeup and headed downstairs.

"Well, it's about time now isn't it? What takes you so long?" Nathan asked

with a grin knowing it would annoy her. It annoyed her when people would say that she took a long time to get ready, she didn't know why, it just did. She stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes at her childlike behavior. She saw Lucas standing at the entrance of their house laughing at the two of them. She felt like her heart was about to explode when he looked at her and smiled.

"Common, we have to leave now; it's time for school." Nathan whined.

"When did you become such a dork? Since when do you worry about getting to school on time?" She asked him with a weird look.

"Since Whitey told him that he has a letter from high flyers to give to Nathan." Lucas answered for Nathan. High Flyers was a camp for only the best high school basketball players. He would have to go to California for the entire summer. It was Nathan's dream to go there. She knew the only problem with him was… well her. Nathan always worried about her. He didn't want to leave her alone. Since their parents were basically gone all the time and didn't pay much attention to them, Nathan became had become her protector. He was the only family she had, and he was the best family she could possibly ask for.

"OH MY GOD!" She squealed with excitement and gave him a huge hug. "Why didn't you tell me, you idiot? Oh my god. This is so exciting. You're going to make it into the NBA. Then you could buy me whatever I want. Oh this is just so exciting!" She just kept rambling and the two boys just stared at her with amused looks.

"First of all, I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise, but this dumbass just ruined it" He glared at Lucas. "This also doesn't mean I am going to be in the NBA and even if it did, I wouldn't buy you anything." She glared at him and decided it was the time for them to head to school. When they got to school, Nathan automatically ran to Whitey's office. She began searching for her best friend, Haley, but she still felt Lucas's presence near her. She couldn't help think just how sweet he was. She was staring at him so much she didn't realize that somebody was right in front of her causing her to bash into her and fall. She was about to apologize but then she saw who it was. Peyton Sawyer. Peyton and Brooke never got along. Peyton was the captain of the cheerleaders and she enjoyed making Brooke's life hell. She had no reason for doing it; she just made a habit of it. She also happened to be dating Lucas Scott.

Lucas being the gentleman he was helped Brooke to her feet and had asked her if she was okay. "I'm fine" she replied. Peyton at this point was glaring at her. She looked as if she was about to explode with anger.

"DO YOU NOT LOOK WHERE YOU ARE WALKING? IF YOU WERENT SO BUSY STARING AT MY BOYFRIEND YOU WOULD HAVE SEEN THAT I WAS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard, something nobody liked to hear. With the best timing, Haley showed up right beside her best friend.

"Listen bitch, she bumped into you by accident, you should know what that is considering you are an accident. So how about you stop being such a bitch and just walk away. Kay thanks." Haley grabbed Brookes arm and they walked to a table to sit. Haley didn't take crap from anyone, she didn't care what people thought of her and was one of the only people who would stand up to Peyton.

"Shit Hales, now everybody's going to know I have feelings for Lucas." She felt almost at the verge of tears. It was one of her worst fears that everybody would find out about how she felt and worst of all Lucas would.

"Listen Brookie, I hate to break this to you but everybody basically knows you have feelings for him, except well Lucas… and maybe Nathan. You should just tell him how you feel. That way Pucas will be over and you guys could get married." She smiled at her and giggled.

"Ha, if only it was that easy. How about you tell my big brother how you feel?" Haley began blushing. Haley's had feeling for Nathan for about as long as she has had feelings for Lucas. It was the one thing she was afraid to say out loud. She thought it will not only ruin her friendship with Nathan but her friendship with Brooke. Which was completely ridiculous, because she for one thought that they would make the best couple.

As if on cue, Nathan, Lucas and Peyton showed up at the table. Lucas gave Brooke an apologetic look and Nathan didn't seem to have a clue what was going on. Peyton was glaring at Haley for embarrassing her and Haley was grinning at Peyton. Both boys were looking nervously between the two of them. She for one could not stay at this table for a second longer.

"Common Hales, lets go find Rachel." Attempting to get Haley away from Peyton before she started anything.

"No, I am fine right here, Brookie." She said smiling at me with one of her sweet smiles. She rolled her eyes at Haley and decided to leave anyways. Class would be starting soon anyways and she really did not want to be around Peyton and Lucas. It was hard enough for her as it was. She just hoped the day would end quickly.

The first two periods were boring and Haley and Brooke were just talking the whole time. At lunch, she realized that she had forgotten to ask Nathan about the High Flyers letter that Whitey had given him so she searched the cafeteria for him. She spotted him with Lucas, laughing at a table. "Natey, I forgot to ask you but what did the letter from High Flyers say?"

"It was saying that High Flyers was cancelled this year, due to the fact that they're were not enough applicants. Which I think is bullshit and means that they've been shutdown." She found it odd that he seemed completely fine with not going. But it was Nathan, he was odd in general. The rest of the day seemed to have past really quickly, which was partially because she had avoided Peyton all day. Lucas drove Nathan and Brooke home and went to go meet Peyton. She tried to hold back her jealousy.

When they got home Nathan went through the mail and gave Brooke a letter. She saw that it was from Vogue. She automatically got really excited and opened it. She read the first line when she shrieked with excitement. Nathan ran into the room faster than she had ever seen anybody run in her whole life. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She had never seen her brother this panicked beside the time she almost got hit by a car.

"I'm fine, but guess where I'm going this summer?"

"Where?" he replied.

'NEW YORK CITY! I GOT AN INTERNSHIP AT VOGUE!"

"Absolutely not, you are not going." She felt her heart fall.

"What, why? Please Nathan, it's a dream come true, I have to go." She was begging him. If Nathan said no, there was no way she would be able to go. He was the one who took care of her.

"Its New York City, there is no way you could go by yourself, and you know Dad will never let me go because I have to practice basketball." The only thing that their Dad cared about was basketball. He tried to live his dreams through Nathan and he put a lot of pressure on him and always made sure he was practicing.

"He's never home anyways, it's not like he'll know anyways." She knew it was a lie as she said it. They're dad called Nathan every morning on the house phone to make sure he took his morning jog and every night to make sure that he was practicing. He would also surprisingly drop by without telling either of them and would yell if he didn't find Nathan practicing.

"You know that's a lie Brookie Cookie." He always used that nickname when he wanted Brooke to drop something or was trying to make her understand.

"Please Natey; ill be careful, please, it's my dream! It's for a month! Please." She was almost on the verge on tears now. It was the experience of a lifetime, she couldn't not go. She stared at him with her puppy eyes, knowing that it was the only way to get what she wanted.

He stared at her for a few seconds and then finally said yes. She smiled at him and gave him the biggest hug ever. Neither of them knew that they would both come to regret this decision and that her dreams were about to turn into a nightmare.

Kay, im so sorry that this chapter was so slow and not much action filled, but I have to build it up as much as possible. The next chapter will have a bit of criminal minds, but like I said not much. It's mostly all One Tree Hill. So reviews are deeply appreciated and please me nice, I am new to all of this :) I should be updating soon! THANK YOU ALL!


	3. Chapter 2

**Quantico, Virginia (Criminal Minds)**

The Behavioral Analysis Unit was all gathered in the conference room early in the morning to hear about their new case that was being presented by JJ.

"There have been reports of 5 kidnappings all within the past month in New York City. The victims have all been teenage girls around the age of 17 or 18. All victims have been tortured and have signs of sexual assault."

She then flipped through the pictures showing the rest of her team the brutal images of the beaten teenage girls. It wasn't something the team liked to see, especially when the victims were so young.

"Why are they only calling us in now?" Reid asked, thinking that they could have helped at least one of the victims if they were called earlier.

"They thought that they would be able to handle it." They all knew that some police officers had too much pride to actually call in for help.

"So it is clear that we are dealing with a male in between the ages of 30 – 40, I'd assume a Caucasian male." Hotch stated. He was eager to catch the bastard that did this to the defenseless teenage girls.

JJ continued. "It seems that this Unsub not only enjoys torturing his victims, but the family of the victim's as well. The families of the victims get a live feed of the victim being tortured."

Garcia, knowing that this was where her expertise laid, got up to go to her lab and look over the videos to see if there was any indication of who the Unsub was.

"Does he currently have a victim?" Morgan asked, knowing that they most likely wouldn't be taking this case if there wasn't a new victim.

"No actually, the last victim was just found about an hour ago, which means that he will find a new victim within the next few days. The NYPD wants us to come down before this could happen." JJ picked this case because she hated seeing the lives of young woman being taken away from them.

"So, it's clear that's he's also a classic narcissist, and has enough confidence in himself that he will display himself torturing a victim live online, and that he's also is very intelligent because of his capability to hack into computers." In Reid's mind narcissist were the most dangerous, because they had no boundaries. He was eager to catch this guy.

"Wheels up in 45 minutes." Hotch stated.

"Let's catch this bastard." Morgan was the one who always got the angriest during cases and this one already brought a lot of anger to him.

None of the team members knew that this was going to be one of the toughest cases for them.

**Back In Tree Hill**

Brooke woke up unbelievably excited. Today was the day. She was finally going to New York for her internship with Vogue. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to be able to go. She had packed and repacked her things at least five times the day before. She ran into Nathan's room knowing she would find him sleeping. It was still only 6am. She was just too excited to sleep.

"NATEY! NATEY!" She yelled ecstatically. Her response was a lot less enthusiastic.

"Go away." He rolled around to face the wall. He wasn't really happy about the fact that she was going to New York all by herself. He knew it was a lot different from Tree Hill. He had always been protective over her and just wanted her to be safe.

"Wake up Nate, I'm leaving today!" She wanted to spend as much time possible with her brother, Haley and Lucas before she left.

"Yeah, you're leaving in more that 12 hours Brooke, let me sleep for another hour!"

"Fine, ill be back in an hour big brother." He rolled his eyes, knowing that there was no way he would be able to go back to sleep. He tried to go back to sleep for another ten minutes but gave up and went downstairs to see Brooke cooking breakfast. She smiled at him when she saw him coming down the stairs.

"Morning, sleepy." She had always been annoyingly cheerful in the morning.

He thanked her as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. The doorbell rang and Brooke ran to open the door to see Haley. Brooke and Haley went into the kitchen to join Nathan in eating breakfast.

"So what's the plan for today? Today is the only day I will be able to spend with you guys for a month. LET'S GO TO THE BEACH!" Brooke rambled.

"Brookie, it's your fault you're not going to be with us for the next month, you're the one who had to go off and have ambitions!" Haley laughed trying to make her best friend feel bad for leaving her for an entire month.

"Do not go making me feel guilty! I told you to come with me, but somebody's parents had to say no."

"I was kidding Brooke, calm down, but let's go wait for Lucas and then go to the beach." She winked at her knowing being with Lucas for an entire day could have easily made her begin to hyperventilate.

"Personally, I say you don't go to New York at all, then we can hangout all summer, and ill know you're safe." Nathan gave his last shot to try to get her to stay but knew that it wasn't going to work at all.

"Nate, I could take care of myself and ill call you everyday. Calm down. I know your protective but I am going to have to live at one point. I can't stay in Tree Hill forever." She really wanted to make sure he was okay before she left. They were the only family the other had and they never were separated for this long.

"I know, just don't forget to call." She smiled at her brother glad that he wasn't being such a big jerk about it. The doorbell rang and her heart stopped. Well, it felt like it had. She knew it was Lucas at the door and her heart always sped up when she was about to see him. She walked to the door trying not to look so eager in front of Nathan and opened the door.

He looked good as always, and wished that he would think that about her. She knew it was a long shot but a girl could always dream.

"Hey big city girl." He winked at her and it made it really difficult for her to reply back.

"H..hey, Luke." That was all she was able to get out of her mouth.

Haley and Nathan then walked into the room and they all had decided to go to the rivercourt. It was their favorite place to go because the boys were able to play basketball and the girls were able to look at the boys while they played basketball. They spent the whole day there and then Brooke had finally looked at her clock and realized that if she was going to make her flight that they would have to leave.

"Guys, I think we should leave now, I have to stop by the house to get my bag also." She knew in reality it would be either Nathan or Lucas to go get her bag. As if he was able to read her thoughts Lucas looked at her with a grin.

"Don't you mean me or Nathan have to stop and go get your bag?"

"You know me so well!" She grinned at him.

They all then went to the car and drove to Brooke and Nathans house. Nathan being really lazy made Lucas run into the house quickly to grab Brooke's bag. It was a long ride to the airport which was full of a lot of talking. Mainly Lucas, Haley and Nathan telling Brooke not to forget to call whenever she had a chance.

They finally got to the airport and walked to the terminal that was leaving for New York. They stopped in front of the gates so that they could say their goodbyes.

Nathan was first.

"Bye big brother, don't have too many house parties without me!"

"There's no party without you Brooke. Have fun, but be careful. Ill miss you. Oh yeah, and no boys." She rolled her eyes at his last sentence and gave him a big hug.

"Ill miss you too, Natey."

Haley was next.

"Tutor Girl, I'm going to miss you so much! Ill call you every night to tell you how much life sucks without you!" She knew she was being really cheesy but it was the first time she was doing something this big without her best friend.

"I'm going to miss you too; I don't know what I'm going to do for a month without you." She pulled Brooke into a huge hug and began tearing up.

"Don't worry Hales; this month will go by fast." I winked at her and turned to Lucas.

He enveloped her into a huge hug and kissed her forehead. She didn't want to pull away. She then heard him whisper to her.

"I'm going to miss you Cookie." She was barely able to refrain herself from giving him a kiss. But she knew she couldn't. Especially now when she was leaving for a whole month. It would just completely screw up everything.

So instead she whispered that she would miss him back.

It was the truth. But there was still so much more that she wanted to say to him. She pulled out of his hug and smiled at him.

He smiled back at her and she was able to hear her heartbeat speed up. Only Lucas had this effect on her. She didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, but right at that moment it felt really good.

Her flight number was then called and she knew it was time to go. A part of her no longer wanted to go. She didn't want to be separated from the three people she loved most for a whole year. But she knew she couldn't miss this experience. So she smiled at the people that she considered her family and walked towards the gate.

She was finally seated on the plane and she was staring out of the window. It was so dark outside. She wished that Lucas, Haley and Nathan were going to New York with her. It felt like she was facing the real world all by herself with nobody to help her. She knew it was only a month but to her it felt like an eternity. She started to feel the plane take off and could feel the pressure in her ears. She absolutely loved flying. She thought it was a fun experience and it was her favorite part about travelling. She continued to stare outside. She closed her eyes and felt herself drift off into a deep sleep.

Brooke woke up to the sound of the pilot announcing that the plane was bout to land. She became unbelievably nervous and excited all at once. She started to become fidgety and couldn't stop herself from moving around in her seat. She felt the plane begin to land. She closed her eyes until she felt the plane hit the ground. She waited until the pilot announced to get off the plane and almost ran off.

The moment she got off the plane she felt herself smiling. She had never seen so many different people in one place at once and it made her feel happy. She got her bag really quickly and left the airport and got into a cab. She went straight to the hotel so she could drop off her luggage. The first day of her internship didn't start for another two days so she was excited to go around New York City and explore. She felt as if all of her dreams were coming true.

Little did she know that her biggest nightmare was about to come true.

Hope you liked it. The next chapter is going to be intense. Thank you for all the reviews, it means a lot. Sorry if everything is really slow, but it's going to become really intense from the next chapter to the rest of the story. PLEASE REVIEW. Be nice though ;)


	4. Chapter 3

When Brooke got into her hotel room the first thing she did was jump on the bed. She knew it was completely cliché and that she was acting as if she was in a movie, but that was how she felt. Her hotel room was huge and she didn't even have to pay for it. Vogue paid for everything, her plane ticket and her hotel room. She was so excited to go roam the streets of New York but first she decided to take a long warm shower. She still felt so disgusting from the plane ride.

She took off her clothes and hopped into the shower and let the warm water soak her body. She was in there for a few minutes when she heard a knock on the door. She got out of the shower and put on a robe. She opened the door to see a man staring at her.

She suddenly became really nervous because of the way he was looking at her. His eyes roamed her body and she felt exposed.

"Uhm, hello." She was sure that he would be able to tell how nervous she was because of her voice.

"I'm Dan Callahan, and I work for Vogue. The company sent me over so I could just train you a bit for the job." She felt a wave of relief when she heard that he was from Vogue. She smiled at him and let him into her room.

"I will be back in a few minutes; I'm just going to quickly change into something else." She knew it would be highly unprofessional to talk to this guy in just a robe. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a top and went to the bathroom to change. She quickly put on the clothes and ran a brush through her hair. When she opened the door she nearly had a heart attack. Dan Callahan was waiting right outside the door and she had almost run into him.

"Oh my god, you scared me." She said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Sorry about that." He grinned at her. His grin made Brooke feel really uneasy. She didn't really know what to do; she just knew that she couldn't be stuck in a hotel room with this guy for much longer.

"How about we got downstairs to the restaurant and we could talk about the internship there, while we eat. I think that would be much better than staying in this room." She knew that she was rambling but that always happened when she was in a uncomfortable situation or if she felt really nervous.

"No, I think it would be better to stay here." She sighed and knew she had no choice but to listen to this guy.

So they sat down and he went over everything that she was supposed to know. She processed as much as she was able to but she had this uneasy feeling that would just not go away so it made it really hard for her to concentrate on the word that were coming out of his mouth. She was so relieved when he stood up and was about to leave.

"So that's about all you need to know, ill see you Monday." He winked at her which she returned with an awkward smile.

The second he walked out of the door, she let out a sigh of relief. She was just psyching herself out. It was her first time on her own so she was overanalyzing everything.

She then remembered that she hadn't called Nathan yet. She knew he was probably getting really worried so she picked up her phone and dialed his number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Brooke?"

"Yes Nate, it's me."

"Did you only just land?"

"No, I landed a while ago, but I came to the hotel and then someone from Vogue came by to explain what my job was." She decided to leave out the part about how creepy he seemed to be.

"Oh, okay, just make sure you find time to call me Brooke."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Brookie, but just go grab some sleep, you sound really tired." She smiled at the fact that even when he was miles away, he still managed to look after her.

"Okay Natey, love you."

"Love you too, bye." She heard him hang up and then put her phone on her side table.

She then realized how tired she really was and just shut the lights and went under the covers to sleep.

She was asleep for about 45 minutes when she heard a noise. She heard somebody trying to opening her door. She went to grab her phone when she heard the intruder opening the door. She felt her palms begin to sweat. She really had no idea what to do. She began dialing the cops when the lights turned on and she saw the intruder right by her side.

She screamed and he put her hand in front of her mouth.

"Are you trying to wake up the whole building?" She recognized the voice as Dan Callahan's. This did not make her feel better at all. She began to fight against him and it made him hold her tighter.

"Listen, I just forgot my phone here, so calm down." She began to squirm a less, so he let her go and went to go pick up his phone. "See." He said as he showed her his phone.

"How did you get in here?" Her voice was still really shaky.

"I have a key, Vogue paid for this hotel room, we get the extra key." He didn't seem to care about the fact that she was shaking at all. She really didn't like the fact that this random stranger had the key to her hotel room.

"You seem really scared, are you sure you don't want me to spend the night here?" He looked at her suggestively. She felt disgusted.

"No, leave." Her voice sounded a lot braver than she actually felt. She couldn't believe that she would have to spend the next month working with this guy.

"Common, I can get you into any fashion industry you want, I could get you a real job right now, not some stupid internship, I could get you the real deal, are you still sure you don't want me to stay?" His smile disgusted her. That was not the type of girl she was. For gods sake she was still a virgin.

"No, I'm happy with and internship right now." She got up and led him to the door.

He looked at her disbelievingly and walked out of the door, she couldn't believe what scum he was.

She decided she was able to handle it. She had handled it perfectly well just now, so she would definitely be able to handle it for the rest of the month.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:30. She went back to her bed and decided that she would explore New York City tomorrow morning. She fell asleep rather quickly and when she had woken up the next morning it felt like she had just blinked.

It was 6:45 in the morning. She took her time getting ready. She picked out her favorite pair of jeans and a simple blue tank top with a pair of flats. She took a long shower since her shower yesterday was cut short and the blow dried and straightened her hair.

She put on the clothes that she had chosen for herself and applied a bit of makeup. She grabbed her purse and left her hotel room.

She called for a cab, and one stopped in front of her the second the cab driver had seen her. She hopped into the cab and told him she wanted to go to Times Square.

When he didn't start driving or didn't reply she was a bit confused.

"You can take me to Times Square right?" She asked.

He turned to look at her.

"You'll go wherever I say you'll go."

He then jammed a needle into her neck and everything went black.

When Brooke had woken up she was in a dark room and her hand were tied behind her back. At first she couldn't understand what was going on then the sharp pain in her neck reminded her. The cab. The cab driver. The needle. She started to squirm; she tried to get her hands free. Then a man walked into the room. He bent down so that they were face to face. He said four words that made Brooke burst into tears.

"There's no way out."

So there it is. The next chapter will be The BAU finding out there is a new victim and Nathan, Lucas and Haley finding out that Brookes been taken. Hope you liked it : ) And reviews are great. ;)


	5. Chapter 4

Brooke had finally stopped crying and she realized she would have to put on a brave face if she wanted to escape the psycho. Her wrists were in so much pain because her kidnapper had tide them together so tightly. She felt the rope cutting into her skin. She let out a gasp of pain when the man had walked back into the room. He didn't say a single word to her. He just took out a camera and placed it right in front of her. He smiled cruelly at her.

"Smile for the camera." His voice sent shivers down her spine. Not the type of shivers that Lucas made her feel. The type of shivers the type of shivers that made her want to run as far away as possible from him.

She was surprised to feel him slap her across the face. He had an evil grin on his face as he slapped her. He seemed to just like to see her in pain. He enjoyed torturing people.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered.

He bent down onto his knees. They were face to face. "The real question is, why not?"

At that moment she didn't feel afraid anymore, she felt angry. How could somebody be that big of a monster? How could somebody enjoy hurting people the way he was hurting her? She wanted nothing more than to slap him across the face. But the pain in her wrists reminded her who was in control. All the fear rushed back.

He then went backed to the camera and turned it on. To him the show was just beginning.

-Back in Tree Hill-

When Nathan woke up that morning he yelled for Brooke to wake up. Then he remembered that she was in New York. It was weird for him not to have her at home and have a bowl of cereal waiting for him in the morning when he woke up. He checked his cell phone to see if she had called him. She hadn't. He didn't always mean to be so overprotective but since their parents were never home, Nathan had made it his responsibility to look out for his little sister.

He went downstairs and heard the doorbell. He went to open the door to see Haley and Lucas waiting for him.

"Has Brooke called yet?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I spoke to her yesterday, she's fine. She should be calling soon, you should stick around so you could speak to her." Nathan knew that Haley and Brooke were unbelievably close and knew that Haley would love to speak to her best friend.

She was about to say something when she was interrupted by something beeping.

"I think it's coming from your computer." Lucas told Nathan. They all walked to the computer. None of them prepared to see what they saw. On the screen was their Brooke, tied to a chair and beaten.

Haley looked as if she was about to pass out. Nathan looked as if he was about to kill somebody. Lucas was the one who ran to the phone to call the cops. He told them what they saw on the screen and that Brooke was in New York. After getting off the phone with the cops, he was just as lost as the other two.

New York with the BAU -

When the team heard from JJ that there was another victim they felt as if they had failed. This guy was brutal and fast. They didn't want anymore girls to face what the other victims had faced.

"I know we all wanted to catch this guy before he found another victim, but all we can do now is find this guy before he does more harm to this girl." Hotch had to stay positive if he wanted his team to work to their full potential. The truth was, he was as discouraged as the rest of them.

"Your right Hotch, tell us more about this victim, JJ." Prentiss needed to believe that they would find this guy, and if she wanted to find this guy, she knew the team needed to know what type of victims he was targeting.

"Her name is Brooke Davis, she is 17 years old. She's from the town of Tree Hill, which is in North Carolina. She was in New York for an internship with Vogue." JJ hesitated before continuing. "The UnSub has already sent a live feed to her family. A friend of hers who saw the feed contacted the police."

"He's targeting the family members as well. He also is obviously intelligent considering he was able to transfer a live feed to the family." Morgan knew that narrowing down the profile would be the only way of catching this guy.

"Okay, I want Reid and JJ to take the jet to Tree Hill and talk to the family members. I want you to bring them to New York. Prentiss and Morgan, I want you to go through past cases and see if you can find one that resembles this one. Rossi, call Garcia and have her come down to New York. If we want to catch this guy we are going to have her with us." The team nodded as Hotch ordered them on what to do. JJ and Reid went straight to the jet, knowing the family would want to get to New York as soon as possible.

Back in Tree Hill –

Nathan was nervously pacing the family room, waiting for the FBI to come. He regretted not going to New York with Brooke. It was his entire fault. He was unable to look at the screen anymore. He saw how much pain Brooke was in and just couldn't watch that. He finally sat down and let the tears fall.

Haley was staring at Nathan. She knew he was blaming himself. She wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault but she couldn't bring herself to speak. Her eyes were puffy from all the crying. She was trying to put on a tough face for Nathan but she couldn't. It was her best friend who was being tortured. Not just her best friend, her sister.

Lucas was trying to stay as calm as possible. He knew he had to be. Nathan was too angry and depressed to take control and Haley was too emotional. It was expected. Lucas was angry too, he wanted to punch some walls also, and let the tears fall. But he couldn't. He needed to stay calm. Nathan needed him to. Haley needed him to. Most of all Brooke needed him to.

After what felt like days of waiting, the doorbell finally rang. Lucas seeing that neither of the others were going to get up, walked to the door and found two FBI agents waiting on the other side of door. They both gave him sympathetic looks.

"Hi, my name is Jennifer Jareau and this is Dr Spencer Reid from the Behavioral Analysis Unit. We are currently investigating the case involving Brooke Davis." JJ hated having to talk to the family of victims; she felt out of control and just wanted to make them feel better.

"I'm Lucas Roe, a friend of Brooke's" He didn't really know what to say, he didn't have much experience with this type of situation. So he just led them into family room where Haley and Nathan were waiting.

They walked into the family room and Haley looked up and nodded at the FBI agents but Nathan remained staring at the floor.

"Nate, the FBI is here." Lucas told Nathan. Nathan finally looked up and everybody saw how red his eyes were.

"Are you going to find my sister?" That was all he wanted to know. He wanted to know if he would ever see his baby sister again.

The agents looked at him sympathetically. "We are going to try our best to find her. Right now, we need to talk to your parents." Nathan laughed bitterly.

"My parents? My parents are in Europe, not giving a damn what happens to their children. The ones who I've been trying to call since I saw my little sister on the screen of my computer being tortured. The ones who probably wouldn't come back from their vacation if they knew what was happening to their daughter." It was the most that Nathan had said since he saw Brooke on the screen. He didn't mean to yell. But talking about his parents helped him get his anger out and calm down.

"Nathan, you need to calm down, they are just trying to help." Haley whispered to him. She knew he was going through a lot. But yelling at the people that were trying to help that wouldn't do anything.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down Hales? My sister is being tortured and beaten as we speak and it's my entire fault. I knew she wasn't old enough to go to New York by herself but I let her go anyways."

JJ and Reid really didn't know what to say to the young boy. They were more experienced talking to the parents of victims, or husbands and wives. Never siblings.

Reid finally found his voice. "What's happening to your sister is not your fault. It's the psycho who kidnapped your sister's fault. If we want to catch him and make him pay, we need your help."

Everyone in the room looked at Nathan. "What do you want to know?" He asked them.

They asked to see her bedroom and they went through her stuff but nothing in her room gave them any hint of who the UnSub could possibly be.

They went back into the family room where Nathan, Haley and Lucas were sitting quietly.

"So, I think we should all head to the plane so we could get back to work in New York. We will be asking you guys more questions on the plane." JJ told the three teenagers who already had their things packed at the entrance of the house.

Reid looked at Nathan who was avoiding everybody's gaze. He was staring at the phone. No doubt waiting for a call from his parents. Nathan looked up and saw Reid looking at him. He looked away really quickly. Reid noticed that he wasn't the only one staring at Nathan. Haley was staring at him with a sympathetic, caring look.

The three teenagers stood up and they all headed to the jet. No one knowing, that there was more pain to come.

Sorry, not much Brooke, but the entire next chapter will be her. I just wanted everyone to know how the rest of the characters were feeling and I wanted some interaction between the One Tree Hill characters and the Criminal Minds characters. So hope you liked this chapter! Review nicely please : )


	6. Chapter 5

Brooke hadn't realized that the three most important people in her life were able to see her pain. To see her being tortured by someone so evil. She had always been innocent and naïve. Not really sure about the evil that was all around the world. She lived in her own little bubble. The most evil person who ever entered her bubble was her parents and Peyton Sawyer.

The man was sitting right in front of her. He looked like he was trying to read her. He wanted to know what she was thinking. Instead she just gave him the iciest glare she could possible give. In return he grinned at her.

"You're scared. I know it. There's no reason for you to even try to hide it. I know your type. Cute and bubbly on the outside. Completely naïve on the inside. You aren't exactly the toughest girl. You're weak. You get scared easily as I saw in the cab and right now you're thinking if you act tough you will be able to get out of here. But listen up; you will never see the outside of this room again. When am done with you, your going to be begging me to kill you and me being the sweet guy I am, will oblige." His words just made her stare at him. She didn't want him to know that he was completely right about her. She was weak. She got herself into this situation. If she was stronger she wouldn't be in that room with him.

He grabbed her by the hair and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, then walking out of the room. She felt dirty and wanted nothing more than to wash her face where his kiss lingered.

Her cheek was stinging from where his hand had collided with it. She looked at the camera and she could see that it was still recording. The creep probably wanted to see every moment she was in there and relive it.

She closed her eyes and opened them hoping that when she opened them she would be in her room and Nathan would begin nagging her to get ready for school. But all she saw when she opened her eyes was a dark room.

She had to face that it wasn't a nightmare.

All she could do now was pray for somebody to find her or find a way to get out. All she wanted was the safety of her home. She wished she never applied for the internship at vogue and wished she'd never convinced Nathan to let her go. She felt like a complete idiot. She did this to herself.

Not moments had passed when her worst nightmare stormed through the door. He went behind the chair and removed the rope that was attaching her two hands. He brought her to her feet and pushed her onto the couch that was in the corner of the room.

Brooke had never felt so scared in her life.

He held her arms down and sat on top of her. She tried her best to fight him off but he was so strong. He began to take off her clothes and his as well as she squirmed to get away from him. He then held her arms again. They were both naked. He began to kiss her neck but she was squirming too much.

All she was thinking was that this couldn't be happening to her.

He hit her repeatedly until she lost consciousness.

Neither of them paying any attention to the fact that the camera was still on record.

In New York with the BAU, Nathan, Lucas and Haley –

Nathan turned his head as soon as he saw the creep mounting his sister. He knew what was coming and all he wanted was to kill this guy. How could somebody do this to his sweet, innocent sister? He heard somebody turn off the feed.

"N…n…Nate?" He could hear Haley whisper to him. He wanted to give her a big hug and tell her everything was going to be okay, but he couldn't. That was his sister on the screen being violated in the worst possible way.

He turned to face the rest of the people in the room, but regretted it once he saw the looks of sympathy from the cops, Haley's puffy eyes and Luke's horrified face.

He turned around and stormed out of the room, making Haley begin crying even more and Lucas wrapping his arms around her. She went into hysterics.

"Haley, common, calm down, I know it's tough." Lucas really didn't know what to say to comfort the girl. He himself was in need of some comforting. Somebody he cared about a lot was in so much pain and there was nothing he could do to help them.

"Listen, I know that must have been difficult for you all to watch, but we have to focus on the fact that Brooke is still alive. There is still a chance that we could find her." Morgan tried to cheer up the devastated teenagers in front of him. He himself had no idea who this girl was but wanted to destroy the man that was hurting her.

Nathan then stormed back into the room. His eyes puffy and red. It took a lot to make Nathan cry.

"You guys better find that guy, if you guys don't am going to track him down myself and kill him." Nathan was beyond angry.

"I know your upset…" Hotch didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Upset! You have no fucking idea what am feeling. I just saw my sister on the screen getting raped! And you're telling me that I am upset!" Nathan interrupted.

"Nate, they are just trying to help man, let them do their job." Lucas tried to reason with Nathan.

"How about you shut up, Luke!" Lucas had never seen Nathan get pissed off at him.

"ENOUGH! Nate, you running your mouth won't help Brooke, so how about you stop picking a fight with the people that are trying to help you!" Haley had reached her breaking point. All she wanted was her best friend back and the pointless arguing wasn't going to get her back.

Nathan met her eyes, and nodded.

"I'm sorry." His voice cracked and tears began falling down his cheek.

"I know this is going to be tough, but I am going to have to turn the live feed back on, it's the best shot we have to tracking this guy and to finding Brooke." Prentiss got straight down to business. She felt bad for the three teenagers and what they had to see but it was their best shot to finding this guy.

"You guys don't have to watch this." Reid had told them.

"No, I'd rather see her than not know." Nathan stared at the screen as the others nodded.

When they turned the screen back on, they saw Brooke tied back to the chair, with bruises all over her face. She was fully clothed again.

Nathan, Lucas and Haley's face all showed complete horror in seeing somebody they cared about so broken.

They saw that she was beginning to stir and she opened her eyes. Just then the UnSub walked through the doors.

"Well, well, you're awake." They were unable to see the mans face because he was standing behind the camera.

"Stay the hell away from me." They all were able to hear the fear in Brooke's voice.

"Well it's a bit too late for that, and personally I think you like when I am close to you." Nathans hands balled into fists as he heard the man speaking to his sister.

"You turned my life into a nightmare in a matter of two days." The BAU felt their heart break for the girl and for the three teenagers that were in the room with them. They had all been through so much.

"You're a bit selfish now, don't you think, not even thinking about your brother?" Everybody in the room turned to look at Nathans face.

"What did you do to him, you bastard?" It was the bravest Brooke had ever sounded.

"Who do you think am recording this for? Your brother and your two friends could see this right now. I didn't want them to miss out on the show." You could hear the smile on the creeps face.

"Turn it off." Brooke tried to remain as calm as possible.

"Wait, I forgot to tell you who else is watching this. The Behavioral Analysis Unit, also known as the BAU, and this feed is their only chance on finding you. Do you still want me to turn it off?"

Brooke looked really conflicted and stared right at the camera, as if trying to say something to Nathan, Lucas and Haley.

"Turn it off." She repeated.

"What is she doing?" Lucas asked.

"She's trying to protect us from seeing what's happening to her." Haley told him with tears running down her face.

"Your right, I think they've seen enough for today. We'll see you tomorrow BAU and company."

The last thing they saw was Brooke petrified expression before the screen went black.

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! MY COMPUTER WAS NOT WORKING. HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW IM PUTTING BROOKE THROUGH A LOT BUT THE GUY IS A REAL PSYCHO! REVIEW AND NO HATE! THANKS TO YOU ALL :D


	7. Chapter 6

Brooke just stared at the camera as the man left the room laughing. Not only was she going through her worst possible nightmare but now the three most important people were as well. She felt so stupid. Why was she so eager to grow up? She was only 17, she had time for a stupid vogue internship.

Just knowing Nathan, Haley and Lucas saw what she was going through made things ten times worse. She knew what all of their reactions would be. Nathan would be angry, he'd be trying to hide the pain and just continue to yell at everyone. Haley would be crying, trying to think positively. Lucas would be trying to help Nathan and Haley. He would be staying tough and trying to handle the situation the best he could because Haley and Nathan were too emotional.

She couldn't help but notice that her kidnapper only mentioned that her brother and two friends were watching it. Where were her parents? She couldn't even imagine what their reaction would be like. Would they even care if she died?

She knew she wasn't making it out of this room alive. She wasn't going to be naïve. Her naivety of thinking should could handle a big city is what go her into this position anyway. She finally completely broke down. Crying for her being taken advantage of, crying for what her brother and friends were seeing, crying because of the parents who didn't care about her and crying because she was about to spend the last moments of her life with someone she hated more than anyone she had ever hated in her life. He had completely messed up her life and because of him all she was sit tied to a chair thinking about what was going to happen to her.

Her entire body was sore from being raped. She couldn't believe that that was her first time. Did it even count? She was a rape victim now. Something she never imaged she would be.

Her face was soaking from the tears and she just sat there, knowing there was nothing else she could do anyways.

**-New York with Nathan, Haley and Lucas-**

Brooke saying turn it off kept replaying in Nathans head. She cared more about what they were seeing that he well being. That was such a Brooke thing to do. Even in a situation like this she was thinking about other people.

He had been sitting on the bed of the hotel for what seemed like days. When he looked at the clock he saw that it had only been 30 minutes. After the camera feed had been shut off, one of the BAU agents had drove them to the hotel that the BAU were staying at as well. They got room, and Haley went to a bed and just started crying. He wanted to comfort her, he really did but he just couldn't. He couldn't say everything was going to be okay because he himself just wanted to scream and cry. Lucas went to go sit next to her and rubbed her back comfortingly. He stayed by her side until she had fallen asleep and then went to go take a shower.

Nathan had just been sitting on the bed the whole time thinking. Thinking about how it was his job to protect his baby sister and about how she was the most important person in her life. He didn't have any other family. Not real family. He had Brooke. Brooke had him. It's how it had always been. Then they met Lucas and Haley and they had more people to rely on. Their parents had been useless. He hated them. Now more than ever. He had left them over ten messages saying it was important and something had happened to Brooke but he still didn't get an answer. Normally his dad would call him every morning and night to see if he was practicing for basketball, but when he really needed him to call, he didn't. He probably called the house phone, obviously no one answered. But why didn't he call his cell after seeing how many times Nathan had called. He was angry. He wanted to track down his parents and yell at them for being the worst parents.

His thoughts had been interrupted by Lucas sitting next to him. He had been so deep in thought he hadn't even heard the shower turn off.

"Nate, you should try to get some sleep, I know its going to be tough but you look like hell." Nathan wanted to sleep he really did but he couldn't turn his thoughts off.

"I know but I can't." Nathan replied. It was barely a whisper but Lucas heard him.

"I wish there was something I do to take away all the pain, man, I really do. I hate that this is happening." Lucas really wanted Nathan to know that he was there for him no matter what, and if Nathan went to go find the asshole that took Brooke to kill him, Lucas would be right by his side.

"I know, Luke, and thanks man, I know I've been an asshole but its Brooke you know. She's my Brookie Cookie. I'm suppose to protect her from assholes but I basically handed her to one. Now our damn parents wont even call." It was easy for Lucas to tell that Nathan was frustrated with his parents, hell Lucas was frustrated with Nathans parents. Lucas's and Haley's parents had called more than Brooke and Nathans parents. There was something clearly wrong with that.

"You don't have to apologize. But just realize that me and Hales are here to help you man. We're not against you. The feds too. They just want to help and get Brooke back. I know you're frustrated with your parents, but you know what, all Brooke ever needed was you. Obviously she cares that your parents are assholes but it makes things better to have an awesome brother. You're her hero. When we find her, she'll tell you that."

"I really hope your right. And after we find Brooke, I'm going to find our parents and put them in their place."

"And ill be right there, Nate, I got your back."

"We've never really had this big of a chick flick moment, have we?" Nathan grinned for the first time in 2 days.

"Thank god its rare occurrence. Now grab some sleep, Nate. Hopefully the feds found something tonight."

Nathan nodded in agreement and they both went to sleep. Their last thought before falling asleep was Brooke.

**IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I KNOW ITS BEEN LIKE 10 MONTHS. BUT FAMILY STUFF HAPPENED AND THEN SCHOOL AND WORK. THINGS JUST GO REALLY HECTIC. THINGS ARE FINALLY CALMING DOWN. ILL TRY TO UPDATE ATLEAST ONCE A WEEK. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**Also, I know this chapter was short and not much happened but I needed to give you guys something. I've started the next chapter and it should be up within the next 2 or 3 days.**


	8. Chapter 7

As Nathan and Luca were falling asleep thinking about Brooke, Brooke was wide awake still thinking about them and Haley. Her mind was tired, and she just wanted to stop her thoughts but she couldn't. Exhaustion was overpowering her and no matter how hard she tried not to think, she could do nothing to avoid the situation she was in. It was ridiculous to even think she could.

Here she was tied to a chair, bruised and beaten and yet trying to forget where she was. The soreness of her body would continue to remind her where she was. Her face was full of dry tears and yet more tears just kept coming. She tried to get to get her wrists free but continued to struggle. The knot was too tight. She let out a sigh of frustration.

She had finally given up trying to free herself when her kidnapper walked into the room.

"There's no point on trying, you know by now that you're not getting out of her by now." His voice sent shivers of fear down her spine.

"Screw you." She needed to at least pretend to be tough, she couldn't let him win.

"You've already done that though, haven't you sweety?" She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She want to punch and kick him until he was as scared as she was. She wanted him to suffer the way she was.

She was never one to wish pain upon anyone. She was known as sweet friendly Brooke. Not only was he making her life a nightmare but he was also changing who she was. She just stared at him hoping he'd just leave. But he smiled and started kissing her neck. He untied her wrists and pushed her back onto the sofa.

This time she was expecting it though. So she kicked him as hard as she could. He had fallen to the floor and grabbed Brooke down with him. She was fighting against him. But he was too strong. She punched him but he had crawled on top of her.

She began to squirm and tried to crawl from under him, but he had too tight of a hold on her. One of her arms were free so she tried to reach for something to hit him with. He seemed to know what she was thinking so he grabbed her arm.

He then sat on top of her and punched her until she was unconscious. He was to angry to do anything else, so he just tied her back to the chair and slapped her across the face, even though she wasn't even conscious to feel it.

**-New York with Nathan, Haley and Lucas-**

When Nathan had woken up the morning after he had forgotten where, he was but when he saw Haley on the bed across from him and Lucas on the floor, everything that had happened the day before came rushing back. He went to go take a shower before Lucas and Haley woke up. The faster they all got ready, the faster they could go see the feds and see if they had found anything to help them find Brooke.

When he got into the shower, he let the warm water calm him down. His mind was still racing but he was calmer. After his conversation with Lucas the night before, he realized all his anger would do was make things worse. That wasn't to say he wasn't angry, cause he couldn't even explain how angry he was. But it wouldn't help find Brooke. That was his priority. He had to control his anger… and his guilt.

When he got out of the shower, he saw that Haley was sitting on the bed. Her eyes were puffy from the night before. She looked up and gave him a sad smile. She looked almost afraid that he would start yelling at her.

He went to go sit beside her and gave held her. The tears started running down her cheeks and he kissed the top of her head to show her that he was there for her.

"Don't worry Hales, I'm not going home until we find her. I will bring her home." He not only was trying to convince her, but himself as well.

"Alive?" She questioned him. Her voice broke his heart.

"Of course alive." He would make sure of it. He wasn't losing his little sister.

Haley looked up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she went to go take a shower.

Nathan then went to go wake up Lucas.

"Wake up Luke, I'm going to call the feds to pick us up."

"Yeah, I'm up." He got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hales is in the shower, its your turn after she's out."

Nathan then went to get his phone so he could call one of the feds to pick him up.

**- New York with the BAU -**

"So what we have so far; we're dealing with a Caucasian male between the ages of 30-40. He's targeting teenage girls between the ages of 16-18 and he sexually abuses them. He's a classic narcissist due to the fact that he's not afraid to videotape his crimes and he's highly intelligent… so basically we have what we had two days ago." To say Spencer Reid was discouraged was an understatement. They had been looking at the past victims all night hoping for some sort of sign to help them find Brooke.

"We're going to have to focus on Brooke then. We know that she was here for an internship at Vogue. Rossi and Prentiss, I need you both to go talk to the people at Vogue. They probably know where Brooke was staying. Morgan, you and I will go talk to the parents of the last victim. Garcia, I need you to look over yesterdays tapes. JJ and Reid, Brookes brother is probably going to call to be picked up soon, I need you two to go pick him and his friends up from the hotel and then after I'm going to need you to set up a geographical profile." Hotch told his team what needed to be done. They all nodded at the tasks that they were suppose to do except for JJ and Reid.

"Do you really think that her brother and friends should come here? Its not exactly the type of things they should be seeing. You saw them yesterday. Her brother was about to shoot somebody." JJ told Hotch. She really didn't want to see those kids that upset again. It broke her heart.

"I know it tough to see, but we need them to find out as much about Brooke so we could narrow down the victimology." Hotch agreed with JJ, but he knew that their best chance would be to have them there with the team, also he could keep an eye on the brother and make sure he didn't go out on his own looking for their unsub.

As if on cue, Hotch's cell phone rang. It was Nathan asking to be picked up.

Hotch nodded at JJ and Reid to leave, and the rest of the team left soon after.

**-With Brooke-**

Brooke opened her eyes and everything seemed foggy. She tried to rub her eyes, but she was tied to the chair again. She remembered fighting against her kidnapper. Her whole body hurt so much more now. She was weak. There was no other way to say it. If she was stronger she could have gotten out of the situation. She missed the safety she felt back at Tree Hill. She missed her brother. She missed Haley. She missed Lucas. Gosh, at this point she would have been ecstatic to see Peyton!

Her eyes hurt from crying. Her skin felt dry. Her hair was knotted. She had blue and purple spots all over her face, stomach and arms. She was glad that the camera had been turned off for that. She couldn't handle Nathan, Haley and Lucas seeing her weak. She hated people seeing her weaknesses.

All she had left was protecting the people she loved. Nothing else mattered.

Not the fact that her parents didn't care about her. Not the fact that she had been kidnapped and raped. Not the fact that she was about to die. The only thing that mattered was the people she loved being okay. She would not let them see her in pain. She would be strong for them. She could pretend. She wouldn't cry when she was his. She wouldn't scream for help. She would be strong.

Her kidnapper walked into the room. Brought out the camera and place it right in front of her.

"Say cheese."

**-New York with BAU, Nathan, Haley and Lucas-**

Everybody was gathered in the conference room discussing what they had found out when the video of Brooke opened on the screen.

Everything became quiet. All you could hear was the laughter of the Unsub and Nathans heavy breathing.

"So how about you tell you're lovely brother what fun we had today." The kidnapper said.

Brooke however remained silent. Not giving in to him.

"Oh common, I thought we were done with the whole you pretending to be tough thing. Its so much more fun to see you be your naturally weak self."

The three teenagers were beyond angry. Brooke was anything but weak, and for that cruel asshole to tell her she was made them want to rip his head off even more than they already wanted to.

Brooke however, just sat there, remaining silent.

"Okay, if that's how its going to be, ill tell them, BAU and company, if you haven't noticed, Brooke here seems to be a lot bluer that she was yesterday. She thought she could be all tough and fight back. I proved her wrong though didn't I?" His laughter sent shivers down every single one of their spines.

He was a sick bastard. They all wanted to see him pay.

All of a sudden, he slapped Brooke straight across the face. Nathan, Haley and Lucas had to turn around. But they still heard everything. They heard the sound the kidnapper made when his fist met her face. They heard Brooke trying her best not to cry, yet they still heard her whimpers. They heard the kidnapper laughing as if he was at an amusement park and not beating some girl.

"Ill leave you alone with your family for a while. Have fun. I suggest you say goodbye." They turned around as they heard the door slam.

All they saw was Brooke. Tied to a chair. Beaten. Defenceless. They wanted to erase the image from their mind.

"Nate." Brooke barely whispered. Nathan heard though, and his heart was breaking that he could reach through the computer screen and hold his baby sister.

"Nate, I'm sorry. I was stupid. You were right. I guess I didn't realize how much I needed your protecting. But I do. I wish I could be stronger for you. So I could get out of here and make you breakfast every morning. Please don't blame yourself Natey. This isn't your fault and I know your probably beating yourself up for what's happening. But its not your fault. Its mine. I was naïve and stupid. I thought I could handle the big city, but look where that brought me. I know your probably yelling at everybody right now. But I want you to know you were always my hero. You always will be. I love you." Nathan had never cried so much in his life. His baby sister was basically saying bye to him. He couldn't let her say goodbye. He had his head in his hands and Haley had a comforting hand on his shoulder. Her hands were shaking. He knew she was scared too.

"Tutor Girl" Haley looked up. She didn't want a goodbye. She wanted a ill see you after Nathan kills this guy. Goodbye meant never seeing her again.

"Hales. You're like my sister. I'm glad you didn't end up coming with me on this trip. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. You're my best friend. Remember that. Take care of Nathan. I love you Hales."

"Luke, you've always been a great friend." Brookes voice cracked and Lucas looked up. She seemed conflicted. Like she wanted to say something but didn't know if she should.

"You've always meant a lot to me. You were more than just my brothers best friend. You were my friend. You didn't treat me like Nathans geeky little brother like everyone else. I love you Luke. I love you all. I wish I was stronger for you all. But I'm not. Obviously my parents aren't there. But its okay. You guys are." She couldn't continue anymore. They could tell that she was trying hard to hold back her tears.

They then heard clapping. It was the Unsub.

"That was so beautiful!" He said sarcastically.

"I hope you get what you deserve. I hope you suffer. I hope you're the one who ends up being in pain, crying, begging to be left alone." Brookes voice was full of venom and hatred.

"Well, I like you so darn much, I may just not off you yet. Those goodbyes may have been a bit early. I told you by the end you'd be begging for death. Since you're not doing that, its not time for you to go, but it is time for the camera to go. Something tells me after that heartfelt goodbye, BAU and company wont want to see what's about to happen to you." His ignorant way of talking just made the BAU want to catch him even more.

The screen shut off and all they heard was Nathans fist slamming against the table.

Haley went to g hug him and he held on for dear life. Haley did the same to him. They couldn't let go. It was the only comfort the other had. Lucas was sitting in confusion. He saw how conflicted Brooke looked. There was something else she had to tell him. He just prayed to go that she would get the chance to.

**COULDN'T MAKE YOU ALL WAIT 10 MONTHS AGAIN ;) THANK YOU ALL FOR NOT ABANDONING MY STORY! IT MEANS A LOT.**

**THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS.**

**HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER :D**


	9. Chapter 8

When the camera was turned off, Brookes kidnapper untied her from the chair and threw her against the sofa once again. This time she did not fight. She did not squirm. She just begged for him to leave her alone. When he looked at her with an evil smirk and lust in his eyes, she knew that was never going to happen. She was trapped. She may not be dying today, but she would be dying in that room.

He tied her back to the chair after he was done with her and left the room. She realized she had only been in this room for three days. Maybe four. It felt like an eternity. It felt like she hadn't seen a friendly face in months. Years even. All she wanted was to at least see one more friendly face.

She knew that was a like, she actually wanted a lot right now. To be out of this room, to be with her family, to have her parents care. But none of what she wanted would come true. She was caved in. She wasn't getting out. She kept telling herself this, but there was still a tiny bit of hope in her.

Just a tiny bit. That tiny bit of hope was telling her that she would be found. She would get out alive and move on.

Was she delusional for having that tiny speck of hope?

**-New York with the BAU, Nathan, Haley and Lucas-**

The entire conference room was quiet. Brookes goodbye had affected them all. The BAU felt bad for not preventing these crimes before they got her. She was so vulnerable. She had given up. Nathan was holding in anger. His tears leaked down his face and just didn't seem to stop. He still had a death grip on Haley who was the one reason that he wasn't punching walls at this point. Haley was just stunned. She couldn't believe what was happening to her best friend. She just continued to cry. She was an emotional wreck. Lucas wanted to know what Brooke was going to say to him. He wanted to punch some walls and cry. He couldn't. He had to stay strong for everyone.

Haley saw the confusion on Lucas's face. It was obvious that when Brooke was talking she was contemplating telling him about her feelings. She didn't know if Brooke had made the good choice of not telling him. Haley just prayed that Brooke would have the chance to tell him.

"I know what you saw was hard, but we have to get back to work if we want to find Brooke." Hotch had to get back to business. He wanted to find the girl for the sake of everybody in that room.

Everybody in the room nodded.

"Rossi and I went to Vogue and found out which hotel she was staying at. We went to the hotel and got the security footage." She turned on the security footage and they forwarded it to the part where Brooke opened the door to a man. The man left about 30 minutes later. He came back about another hour.

"Wait, he has a key. The lady at Vogue said that Brooke should have been the only one with a key." Rossi looked at the man in confusion.

About 5 minutes later, Brooke was seen kicking the man out. He looked upset.

"Garcia, I need you to find out who that is." Hotch ordered.

"It will take a minute sir." Garcia stared immediately typing things in. "His name is Dan Callahan and he works for Vogue. He's basically in charge of the internships and is the one to order them around."

"JJ, I need you to call him in." Hotch ordered. JJ nodded and left the room.

Reid was eyeing the 3 teenagers in the room. They all looked incredibly distraught, which was completely understandable given the circumstances. He wasn't really good with adults, let alone teenagers. Kids that age should not have to endure something like that. He wished that they didn't have to. However, doing what he did, he knew there was no way to protect kids from the world. Bad things happened. Bad people walked the earth. It was his job to stop as many as possible. He was going to make damn sure that he stopped this one.

His thoughts were interrupted by Prentiss's voice. "Did you guys find anything out from the last victims family?"

"Basic stuff, she was born and raised in New Jersey. She was around Brookes age." Reid couldn't help but notice that Nathan flinched at the sound of his sisters name. Morgan however did not, and continued. "She had the same hair colour, she was the sweet type. Not much of a party girl. A good girl really. Her parents had let her go to a party in New York on her own. She wasn't to familiar with the city."

"So all of the victims are the same type. 16-18 years old, brown hair, sweet and they are not familiar with the city." Hotch stated.

About 45 minutes later, when the BAU had finally convinced the three teenager to get a bite to eat, JJ walked into the conference room with Dan Callahan.

They immediately took him to interrogation room where Morgan led the interrogation. He immediately slammed a picture of Brooke in front of his face.

"We know that you are the last one to see Brooke in person." Morgan said, getting into his face.

"So?" was the reply that he had gotten.

"So? Well that automatically puts you on our suspect list. Where is she?"

"I don't know, I went to go tell her what is expected of during her internship and that's all. I left. That was the last and only time I saw her." Morgan was able to tell that the man was hiding something.

"Well according to the videos from the hotel, you came back an hour later and left after five minutes. You also got in using a key." Morgan was trying to trap him. If he felt trapped he would probably spill everything.

"Vogue is suppose to keep one of the keys, we did pay for the hotel." Morgan knew that that was a lie as well. Not only from the interview with the editor of Vogue, but from the look on Dan Callahan's face.

"Well, you see Dan. I talked to an editor of Vogue, she said no one was suppose to have a key, but Brooke. Now tell me, why you had a key and why you went into her room without permission?" Morgan was yelling in his face.

"Okay, okay, fine! I kept a key, I wasn't suppose to. I went into her room because I forgot my phone. She was asleep. She woke up when she heard me walk in and freaked out. That's all that happened." Lies. Morgan knew that there was more to the story.

"I don't believe you, I know there something you're not telling me. You're better off telling me, because trust me when I say, I will find out." Morgan's voice was threatening.

"FINE! I went in to get my phone, she freaked out, I told her if she wanted I would spend the night… If you know what I mean… Told her id get her far in the fashion industry. But no, I got one of those girls with so much pride. She kicked me out of the room. Happy? I swear that's all that happened." Dan Callahan looked as if he expected sympathy.

"Let me get this straight? You basically tried to sleep with a girl who was underage in exchange getting her a better job. What the hell kind of scum are you?" Morgan was angry. He hated people like Dan Callahan who just took advantage of people.

"But you can't keep me here, I didn't do anything wrong." He seemed to actually believe that he didn't do anything wrong.

"Why should I believe you? Why should I believe that you weren't so upset at being rejected that you kidnapped her and tortured her?" Morgan was yelling. Dan however had a smug look on his face.

"You can't prove that and since that didn't happen, you won't find any proof." Hotch then walked into the interrogation room saying that Dan could leave. Dan smiled and winked at Morgan. Morgan wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face.

Hotch then escorted Dan out of the building. Just as they were about to leave, Nathan, Haley and Lucas walked in. Nathan recognizing Dan from the video went up to him and punched him repeatedly until Morgan showed up and pulled him off of him.

"What did you do to my sister? Where is she?" Nathan was red, he couldn't even attempt to hide his anger.

"You crazy moron, I don't know where that slut is!" Dan automatically knew those were the wrong words to say to him. Immediately Nathan had gotten out of Morgan's grip on him and was punching Dan in the face once again. Dan began to fight back. This time it took both Lucas and Morgan to get Nathan off of him. Hotch had to grab Dan.

"I swear to god, if my sister isn't found, I will haunt you down!" Nathan yelled fighting against Lucas and Morgan.

"You're nuts!" That's all Dan was able to say before Hotch led him out of the building. Nathan then stormed off. Haley looked at Lucas and they both shared a concerned look.

Lucas was about to got chase after Nathan but Morgan had told him to let him go. Nathan obviously needed to calm down. Lucas going to find him would just make him angrier. Lucas agreed and all three of them went back to the conference room. When Hotch came back after driving Dan Callahan back to his apartment, Morgan began to tell them all what they had learnt. They all agreed that Dan was obviously a pig, but he was not the one who had kidnapped Brooke.

"How could you tell?" Haley asked them. After hearing what he had done, she could not be easily convinced that he was not somehow involved in what was happening to Brooke.

"His body language and the way he answered Morgan. Its easy to tell if someone is hiding something, which is how Morgan continuously got him to keep telling the truth after he lied. The last time he answered, you could tell that he was not hiding anything else."

Haley and Lucas nodded. They trusted the feds. They had been including them in the investigation and you could tell they were all trying really hard to help Brooke. Not only were they trying to help Brooke they were trying to help Nathan, Haley and Lucas also. You were able to tell that they were actually concerned.

Everybody's head turned as Nathan walked into the room. He saw everybody's look of sympathy and just slid into a chair.

Hotch wasn't about to ignore what happened. What Nathan had done could have caused some serious problems in their case. Hotch had been able to convince Dan not to press charges. It was more like blackmailed. He told him that he could have him arrested for what he tried to do with Brooke.

"Listen, I know you're upset, but you cant go punching suspects. It could cause some major problems in the case and I know you don't want that. You have to keep your anger in check or things will just get worse." Hotch tried to reason with the kid. Nathan however was stubborn.

"To you, this might just be a case, to me its my life. And there's no way things could get worse." Nathan didn't raise his voice. He didn't sound angry. He just sounded defeated. As if the world had finally beaten him.

Hotch had expected him to yell at him. So when he heard Nathans voice as he spoke to Hotch, he felt guilty. Although he would never admit it. So he just nodded to him in a understanding way.

Nathans phone then rang. He looked at his phone and his heart stopped. He was furious all over again. It was his dad. Lucas looked at him and saw his face. He automatically realized who must be calling.

"Nate, do you want me to answer it." When Lucas spoke, it seemed like it was only then that everyone else in the room seemed to realize that the phone was ringing.

"Who is it?" Haley asked them although a part of her already knew who it was.

"My parents." Nathan replied. He left the room to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Nathan spoke into the phone.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you none stop at home? You better be practicing basketball right now. There are no excuses!" His fathers voice was loud and angry. Which just made Nathan angrier.

"Are you serious? I've been calling you none stop for the past 2 days! Where the hell have you been! DID IT CROSS YOUR DAMN MIND THAT IT WAS AN EMERGENCY? DID YOU THINK THAT MAYBE YOUR KIDS NEEDED YOU? NO, BECAUSE YOU AND MOM ARE SELFISH BASTARDS!"

"Watch the way you talk to me, Nathan. Your mom and I had gotten new phones with new numbers. We're your parents, you have no right to talk to us this way." Nathan couldn't believe his ears. His father was the worst father ever. There was no longer a doubt about that.

"That's your excuse? You got new phones with a new number? How about you tell your kids this? How about you give your kids this new number? You haven't even asked me why I have been calling you so much? You didn't even ask me how Brooke is. But ill tell you how she is anyways. She's awful. She's been kidnapped and tortured, Dad. I know I got mad at you just now, but I cant even lie, I cant do this, I need you here." Nathan finally lowered his voice as he told his Dad he needed him. All he wanted to hear was his dad saying that him and his mom would get the next flight down. But that wasn't what he heard.

"You had two responsibilities Nathan. Doing well in basketball and taking care of your sister. You've clearly failed with both. By the time me and your mom get home in two weeks, I expect to see Brooke at home and you training. See you in two weeks." Just like that his Dad had hung up. Nathan stared at the phone incredulously. He couldn't believe that that had actually happened. He knew his dad was an asshole, but he never took him for completely heartless.

He walked into the conference room stunned. Lucas and Haley looked at him in concern. They we're quickly able to tell that it hadn't gone well. The fed were also able to tell considering they were profilers.

"What did they say?" Lucas finally asked after what seemed like hours of silence.

'They're not coming." Was all that Nathan was able to say before he sat down and buried his face in his hands.

**-With Brooke- **

As her brother tried to control his anger, Brooke tried to control her tears. After being violated once again, she was tied back to the chair. Her body was piercing with pain. But that couldn't even compare to the weight on her heart.

**-OTHCM-**

**I know, Brooke and Nathans parents are awful! But I really couldn't fit them into the story unless it was Nathan and Brooke being pissed at them. You're reviews are all so sweet and I will definitely be updating as fast as possible. **

**So yeah, thank you all! And to those who said the goodbyes made them cry. SORRY! ;)**

**Much love!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Nathan couldn't believe it. He was still in so much shock over what had happened between himself and his father on the phone. They really weren't coming. When they didn't call at least he was able to convince himself that if they knew what was going on they would come to help him as soon as possible. Now he was just defeated. He didn't have his parents. He didn't have Brooke. He needed them. He knew he was being selfish. Brooke was attached to a chair, scared to death and here he was thinking about what he needed. The silence in the conference room was suffocating. Nobody had said a single word since he had told them his parents weren't coming. They had to continue. They had to continue to try to find Brooke. He had to forget about his parents and focus on Brooke. There was nothing else that he could do now. He finally looked up, to see 9 people staring back at him. **

"**Please, just continue talking. Continue trying to look for Brooke." He was pleading with the BAU members. They all looked at him and nodded. **

**Lucas went up to Nathan and place his hand comfortingly on his shoulder. Nathan looked at Lucas and nodded at him, thanking him without words.**

"**Wait a minute." Reid said before running to some papers and looking through them. "All victims were unfamiliar with the city. How do people who aren't familiar with the city get around? CABS!" He finally felt like he had gotten somewhere. However, everyone room seemed confused. He didn't understand why, it was easy to understand, but he was also considered a genius. But then he saw a look of understanding appear on the faces of his co-workers.**

"**What you're saying is that the UnSub is a cab driver?" Rossi asked questioningly. **

"**YEAH! The first four victims were picked up at their house by a cab. They got into a cab on their own! Brooke must have also! It all makes sense!" **

"**Garcia, I need you to find out which cab drivers were assigned to areas around Brookes hotel and the other victims houses." Hotch ordered Garcia.**

"**On it." Garcia immediately started typing things into her computer. It took her about 2 minutes to get what she needed to.**

"**Okay, there are about 4 cab drivers that were assigned to all of the locations. We have Paul Adams, Eric Sanders, Shawn Cooke and Jason Manning. Two of the have police records. Paul Adams and Jason Manning. Paul Adams for abuse of a minor and Jason Manning for possession."**

**Reid quickly read through all of the information. **

"**Its Paul Adams. He perfectly fits our profile. He was accused of sexual abuse of a minor more than once but there was never enough evidence to hold him." Reid was confident which made everyone in the room believe him. Also the fact that he was basically a genius made them believe him.**

**Nathan, Haley and Lucas all looked really hopeful for the first time. They trusted the agents. Nathan trusted this Dr. Reid a lot. He really seemed to know what he was talking about. He always seemed right and this was definitely one of the moments he hoped to go that he was right.**

"**Garcia, I need an address!" Hotch yelled.**

"**Already on it, his last known address was 36 maple street." The team was about to leave the room when they saw that the three teenagers were getting up to leave with them.**

"**Absolutely not, the three of you are staying here, we will call you the second we get there." Hotch told Haley, Nathan and Lucas.**

"**No, we're coming with you. We won't get in the way, we promise. We'll stay in the car. But I need to go with you all." There was such desperation in Nathans voice.**

"**Hotch, ill stay with them in the car." JJ told her boss. She knew that no matter what, the kids would find a way to persuade them to go. She was just speeding up the process so they could find the victim faster.**

"**Okay, Reid I want you to stay with them also." Hotch needed to know that the teenagers remained in the car. It was easier if he had two agents with them. Hotch really did not want the teenagers to go but he saw the pleading look on every single one of their faces and he couldn't refuse. It was so unlike Hotch, but he just couldn't say no.**

**The got into the cars and drove as fast as they could.**

**-With Brooke-**

Brooke had never felt this much pain in her entire life. Not only was her body aching, but her mind and heart were as well. She had never felt so defeated in her life. She had been raped and beaten and was probably going to die soon. There was nothing she could do. She just wished she could see Nathan, Haley and Lucas for the last time. She wished that she could see her brother and Lucas play basketball on the rivercourt one last time. She wished she could have a sleepover with Haley and talk about anything and everything one last time. If she had known that the last time she had done any of those things it would be the last time, she would have appreciated it so much more that she had.

She felt as if she was ungrateful. She should have been so much more grateful for what she had because now it had all been taken away.

Her kidnapper came into the room. He looked so carefree. How was it fair that someone so horrible could be so carefree? When she was a good person and had all the worries in the world. The world was cruel and if she were to make it out alive, which she knew was highly unlikely, she would never look at the world the same. Maybe it was better if she was just killed now. She wouldn't have to face anything.

"Kill me." She finally said.

He looked at her with what seemed to be surprise.

"Didn't think you would gave so quickly, I knew you were weak, but not this week. All of my other girls lasted longer than you did." It hurt Brooke even more knowing that she wasn't the first girl. She wasn't really surprised, but she hoped to god that she would be the last.

"Please, just kill me." The desperation in her voice was evident.

He smiled nastily at her causing shivers of fear to go through her spine. She just hoped it would be painless and quick. That was all she could hope for at this point. He took out his knife and she closed her eyes, waiting for her death to come. It was weird waiting to die. But then all she felt were the ropes being cut. He picked her up by the shoulders and started beating her. Kicking her. Punching her. Then he started taking off her clothes. Death would have been better.

When he was done with her, he put her clothes back on and tied her back to the chair. He looked her straight in the face and said 5 words.

"I'm not done with you." Then he kissed her forehead. "I have a few things to do, ill see you soon."

Then she passed out.

**-The BAU, NATHAN, HALEY AND LUCAS-**

Unknowingly to the BAU, Nathan, Haley and Lucas, the man that they were so eager to catch wasn't at the house. All of the BAU besides JJ and Reid her were in the car with the teenagers, went into the house guns blazing. They all went into different parts of the house.

"Clear."

"Clear."

"Clear."

There was no sign of Brooke or their UnSub. Morgan then spotted a door that was padlocked from the outside. He called over the rest of the team and then cut open the lock.

They went down slowly, not wanting to alarm anyone who may be in the basement. They had their guns ready, not knowing whether or not they would have to use them or not.

When the were finally down the stairs, all the saw was a girl who looked so fragile, tied to a chair. She was bleeding and her eyes were closed. They couldn't even be sure if she was breathing or not. It was clear that she had been beaten again since the last time they had seen her on their computer screen. Prentiss went over to feel for a pulse.

"I've got a weak pulse, we need to call for an ambulance now." Prentiss said panicking. She wanted to save this girl. They all did.

The ambulance was there within minutes and they rushed in to get Brooke.

Nathan saw the people from the hospital bring out his sister on a gurney. She looked so broken. He had seen her on the screen, but the shock of seeing her this way was unbearable. He wanted to go in the ambulance with her, but her case was so severe that he wasn't allowed. He thought that they may have gotten to her on time. Now he might lose his sister and they hadn't found the pig who had done this to her.

He was angry again. The moment of relief when the blonde agent had told him that the rest of her team had found his sister was gone. Haley seemed to see the change and held his hand, hoping to comfort him. He didn't hold hers, but he didn't push hers away either. He just let he hold his hand. If he held her hand, he'd probably break it. The anger that was surging through him was uncontrollable. He didn't want to take that out on Haley so he just let her hold his hand.

What luck the bastard had that when the FBI showed up he was gone. All Nathan had wanted to see was his sister walk out of the house and hug him, while the FBI brought out the bastard who hurt outside in handcuffs so that Nathan could punch, over and over again.

Unlucky for him, that's not what he saw, instead he saw his broken sister being rushed into a ambulance. With the FBI coming out saying that the guy who had caused her so much pain was not there.

"We should get to the hospital." It was Rossi who had pulled Nathan from his daze. He had just realized that everyone was staring at him as he stared at the ambulance driving away. He nodded, pulled away from Haley's grip on his hand and got into the back seat, resting his head against the window.

Nobody said a single word on the way to the hospital. Nobody knew what to say. The UnSub had most likely seen all the mayhem outside of his house and drove off. This guy wasn't stupid. The BAU had no clue on how to find him. JJ had his face posted all over TV and had alerted the border officers of their UnSub. There was nothing else they could do but wait. God, did they hate waiting. They thought they finally had the guy. They were relieved over the fact that they had at least found their victim. They hoped that she made it through.

Reid turned to face the teenagers in the back to alert them that they were at the hospital, because none of them had seemed to notice. They were all in their own thoughts, praying for their sister and friend.

"We're here." Reid stated quietly. Haley had jumped. She seemed to have forgotten that she was around other people. She was so deep in her own thoughts.

"Sorry." She just gave Reid a sad smile in response. It wasn't his fault she was so lost and confused. Nothing like this had ever happened. Her biggest worries used to be whether or not she should tell Nathan she loved him. But now, her best friend was laying on a hospital bed and nobody knew whether or not she would make it to the next day. They all got out of the car and walked into the hospital. Since Nathan, Lucas and Haley were in too much shock, Morgan went up to the nurse to ask her about Brooke.

"She is currently in surgery, a doctor will come and inform you about her condition after the surgery which should be in about 45 minutes." She informed them.

"Surgery." was all Nathan managed to say.

The nurse looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm afraid so." She told him.

They all then went to the waiting room. Nathan just sat down and had his head in his hands. Lucas felt as if he had seen Nathan like that a lot the past few days. Lucas sat next to him. He couldn't even pretend right now. He just stared at the wall as he began to tear. Haley on the other just ran straight to the washroom. She couldn't be near anybody. She went into a stall, sank to the floor and just cried. Letting everything she had been attempting to keep in come out.

Hotch had Reid and Prentiss stay at the hospital with the three teenagers because Reid being a doctor would easily be able to help them understand what was happening and Prentiss was good at dealing with tense situations like this. The rest of the BAU however left. They still had a case to solve. They still had a bastard to put behind bars.

After seeing the rest of their team leave, Prentiss and Reid went to go sit down in the waiting room with Nathan and Lucas. Haley then reappeared and took a seat next to Lucas. Her eyes were puffy and red. Nathan looked up to look at Haley. He was about to say something when his phone rang. It was a call from Brookes phone. Nathan was confused and Reid seemed to realize.

"Who is it?" Reid asked.

"It says its Brooke." Nathan said confused.

Reid then got up and took the phone.

"Prentiss, have Garcia try to trace the call, I'm going to try to keep him on the phone." Reid told Prentiss. Nathan then realized that it was the kidnapper. It was the guy that Nathan wanted to kill more than anything.

Nathan then grabbed the phone from Reid and answered.

"Listen asshole, I'm going to find you and I'm going to wish you had never been born." Nathan voice was menacing and angry. However it did not intimidate the kidnapper.

"Oh, I've been meaning to talk to you, Nathan. When I realized I still had Brookes purse with all of her stuff, I quickly got her phone and wanted to talk to her big brother that she loves so dearly." He was talking as if he had just said a big joke. As if it wasn't peoples lives he was hurting.

Reid on the other just wanted to get the phone out of Nathans hands, but Nathan wouldn't let him take it.

"You're a sick son of a bitch, and you're getting what's coming for you. I don't care if you've skipped town and are on the run, either way, I'm coming for you. You better be scared, because when I find you, you're going to wish you just turned yourself in. You'll wish you never met my sister. You'll wish you were never a heartless piece of trash!" Nathans whole face was red.

Prentiss was on the phone with Garcia and told Reid, that the UnSub had done something to the phone so that it was untraceable.

"You think I've skipped town?" The UnSub asked. "No, I'm not going to run. Cause you see, when I start something. I finish it. You're darling little sister isn't safe yet. Are you going to protect her this time? Maybe if you protected her a bit better this wouldn't have happened. You're suppose to be her big brother!" Reid saw the anger radiating from Nathan so he just took the phone from his hands.

"Listen, we know who you are and we are going to find you. Then you'll be sentenced to life in prison. Do yourself a favour and turn yourself in." Reid then hung up the phone. He normally didn't talk to an UnSub like that. He wasn't that hot headed. That was normally Morgan. But this UnSub brought out so much anger in him. He was messing with kids. They were all just kids. Normally Reid was treated like the child in situations because he was the youngest on the team but he felt he had to protect these kids. Especially the Nathan kid. The kid looked like he could probably beat Reid up but he didn't have parents he seemed to take care of him. It was as if he was forced to become a parent. So Reid felt like it was Nathans turn to be taken care of and that was why he did what he did. He didn't want the jackass messing with the worried brothers head more than he already had.

Prentiss looked stunned. Nathan looked scared but grateful. Lucas looked like he was trying to remain calm and Haley looked as if she didn't know what just happened. As if she was in her own little world.

Reid then turned to Nathan.

"What did he say to you?" Reid was trying to control the anger in his voice.

" He told me its not over. He said Brookes still not safe." The worry in Nathans voice was evident.

"He's reckless. The smart thing would have been to skip town. But he's sticking around." Prentiss seemed confused of the UnSubs behaviour.

"He's confident. Too confident. He thinks he's basically invincible and will never get caught." Reid then dialled Hotch's number to inform him of everything that had happened.

Nathan and Lucas were in a daze but then they heard Haley's whimpers.

"Its not over yet, is it?" She asked them as her eyes began to water.

Lucas then went to her and held her in his arms, trying to comfort the girl. In reality it was Brooke he wanted in his arms, he wanted to shield Brooke from the cruel world that she had been exposed to. But if he could comfort Brooke, he sure as hell would try his hardest to comfort Haley.

Haley on the other hand wanted Nathans arms wrapped around her. It was where she felt safest. She felt selfish that she wanted his comfort when he was the one hurting more than anyone, besides Brooke. But she needed safety right now.

Nathan just watched the two of them. He saw the pain that the two of them were going through and normally, he would be the first one to help them, but now, he just couldn't. He was feeling so much pain himself. How could he help fix them when he was even more broken than they were? A better question was, if Brooke got better, how would he help fix her? He wish he could erase everything she had been through but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't do anything at this point.

All any of the could do was sit and wait.

**AH! So they found Brooke! But will she be okay? To be honest I don't even know if she'll make it. So the kidnapper is a huge asshole and I know you all want him dead. I do to. But anyways, all of your reviews have been so sweet! Much Love!**

**PLEASE REVIEW ;) let me know what you guys want with the kidnapper, do you want him to die, go to jail or escape? Because at this point it could go any way : )**


	11. Chapter 10

Lucas felt as if he had been waiting for years. He looked at his phone and saw that it had only been 5 minutes since he had checked the time. He was getting impatient. He just wanted the doctor to come out and say that Brooke would make a full recovery. At the same time he didn't want the doctor to come out. What if it was bad news? At least this way he could continue to convince himself that everything was going to be okay. That Brooke was going to be fine. He rubbed his face in frustration, and scanned the people who were waiting for the doctor with him.

The Dr. Reid guy seemed nervous. He was fidgety and just kept looking around. He had went to go get a cup of coffee at least 4 times now, and they had only been waiting for 30 minutes. Clearly this guy had a crazy caffeine addiction. The other agent, Prentiss, was sitting next to Dr. Reid and just kept looking at everybody with concern. She repeatedly looked up and down the hallway just to make sure the kidnapper wasn't going to pop out of nowhere. Haley had her knee's up on the chair and her forehead resting on them. She seemed so fragile and child like. Lucas still had his arm comfortingly around her. Making sure she knew that he was there for her.

Then he looked at Nathan. His best friend. Whom he had never seen so distraught in his whole entire life. They had known each other for almost their entire life and during the past few days was the only time that he had seen him cry. Usually Lucas was the sensitive one and Nathan would always be there to cheer him up with a game of basketball or going out for a couple of beers with the fake id's Nathan had made for them. But now, his best friend had his head in his hands for the past 30 minutes. He wanted to say something comforting, but what could he say? What words could fix this situation? No words could fix it.

He heard Dr. Reid get up, for another cup of coffee most likely. He unwrapped his arm from Haley and got up to follow the doctor. He was a doctor after all, maybe he had some answers. He followed Dr. Reid to the cafeteria area, where he was indeed getting another cup of coffee. Dr. Reid looked up and only seemed to notice that Lucas had followed him then.

"Lucas." He said questioningly curious as to why the young man had followed him.

"I need to ask you something… What are the chances she will be okay?" He needed to know. He needed to know what to expect when the doctor came out with and told them Brookes fate.

Reid just looked at Lucas sympathetically. That wasn't what Lucas had wanted, he wanted answers.

"Don't look at me like that, with that pity, just answer my question… please." He said please in a low whisper, Reid had barely even heard it.

"I don't know." Was all Reid could reply. "I wish I had more answers for you and your friends but I don't. I didn't see her injuries, I didn't see anything. I wish there was something I could say to make things better for you and your friends. I wish I could say, don't worry about it, she'll be fine… but I cant." Lucas could tell that he was sincere. He just seemed like a genuinely sincere person. Lucas nodded at him understandingly and went back to wait. Waiting was all he could do anymore.

When he had walked back to the waiting room with Reid and Prentiss had looked at the latter questioningly, but he just shook his head as if to say don't worry about it. The waiting then began again.

**-20 minutes later-**

The doors from emergency finally opened and a doctor came to the waiting room.

"Who's here for Brooke Davis?" He asked.

Nathan got up quickly, Lucas and Haley followed and the BAU agents followed.

"Brooke suffered from some severe internal bleeding and had many broken ribs, we were able to fix it. She has a concussion and also has a broken leg. We got her into surgery the perfect timing. Brooke should make a full recovery." The doctor announced.

The looks of relief that spread across the faces of the three teenagers brought a smile to the BAU agents. They had finally caught a break. Brooke was going to be okay. However they both knew that emotionally, she would not be.

The doctor however continued.

"I know you all must be excited to know that she will be fine, but that is physically, I want you all to know that going through what she went through is one of the most horrible things that could happen. It will take time for her to heal emotionally. She's going to need a lot of love and support."

The looks of relief on the faces of the teenagers were replaced by worry and realization. This still wasn't over. Brooke would be broken. They were still broken thinking about how broken she would be. She was alive. But would she ever be their Brooke again.

"You'll be able to see her as soon as we have her set up in her own private room. She is currently unconscious and due to the medication, she wont remember what happened, but she will remember tomorrow." The doctor explained.

"Is there any way to make her forget altogether?" Nathan asked with a hopeful voice. Maybe she didn't have to know what happened to her. Maybe she could continue to live her life.

"I'm afraid not." Of course there wasn't, Nathan thought to himself. He didn't live in some sort of magical world where you could control what you remember and what you don't. He lived in the real world. Things just couldn't be that simple and easy.

The doctor then left the waiting room. Haley looked at the agents and asked the question they all had been wondering.

"Will she ever be the same?" Her voice was barely a whisper. It was as if she spoke any louder she would just break down.

"It will take time and patience. She's been through a lot. She'll need you guys now more than ever, even if she is pushing you away. She's just really screaming for help." Reid replied. He seemed to be speaking from experience but no one really said anything. Prentiss just looked at him understandingly as he avoided eye contact with her.

"What's going to happen after this? Are we going to go home or are we staying in New York?" Lucas realized that with the psycho still on the run, they may not be able to just go home. He did still have Brookes purse so he'd be able to go to Tree Hill and find her.

"You two should go home." Nathan told both him and Haley.

"What are you nuts? We're staying with you Nate." Lucas was shocked to think that he or Haley would even consider going back home. They wouldn't just leave their friends when they needed them most. He couldn't speak for Haley but he would leave only when they left.

"Luke, I appreciate it man, but you both have lives, you've been gone long enough. You shouldn't stay here." Nathan told him. He appreciated that his friend was so caring, but it was best for him if he left.

"Nathan. Shut up." Haley yelled. She wasn't one to raise her voice, but everything was just making her angry, and now Nathan was telling them to go home. No way was she going to do that. They all looked at her surprised. "There's no way either of us our leaving. We're family. We love you both. We're not going to just leave you when you guys need us. Hell, I need to stay for selfish reasons too. I need to be here to be for Brooke. I need to make sure my best friend will be okay. I'm staying and there's no way you are making me go. Don't even try to argue. I'm pretty sure Lucas feels the same." She looked at Lucas who nodded at Nathan.

All Nathan had wanted to do was protect his two friends. But he knew that no matter what they'd be staying. They'd be by Brooke's side just as he would be.

Prentiss then chimed in.

"It'll be best of you all stay together. He may try to use one of you to get to Brooke. You'll all be placed in protective custody. We don't know where yet. Agent Hotchner is figuring out the details." Nathan knew there was no arguing. Whatever was safest for all of them is what he would do. So he just nodded.

The doctor then re-entered the waiting room. He told them that Brooke had been moved to a private room and was awake. He also told them that she wouldn't remember them. The medication was that strong.

The agents stayed in the waiting area, giving the kids privacy, as the doctor led them to Brookes room.

Nathans heart was pounding. He was scared to see his own sister. How weird was that? He didn't want to see her bruises. He didn't want to see her in pain, he wanted to see her usual happy self. He wanted to see her teasing him. He wanted to see her being his Brooke.

He wasn't prepared to see what he saw when he walked in. She was bruised all over. It was hard to find a patch of skin that wasn't purple or blue. His eyes began to water. She, however, was smiling. The pain killers really were working. She didn't seem to feel any pain.

"Hi." She said with her dimpled smile.

Nathans heart was breaking by the second. When would she be like this again? When would she be the happy Brooke again? This would probably be the only time he'd see her like this for a long time.

"Hey." Both Lucas and Haley responded with a smile. Nathan however couldn't say anything.

"Not trying to be rude or anything but who are you?" She asked them innocently.

"I'm Haley. You and I are actually best friends." Haley to her with a smile. It was hard for Haley to see her to bruised but she was happy to spend time with Brooke before she remembered. She was glad to spend some time with sweet, happy Brooke before the broken Brooke would take over.

"I'm Lucas, we're pretty good friends also." He said with a smile which made her giggle.

"You're cute." She told him, which made both Haley and Lucas laugh.

"Thank you." He said with another wink. But she didn't notice. She was looking at Nathan who was still at the doorway.

"Hi." She told him again. She had a nervous smile on her face.

"Hi." His voice was whisper. A broken whisper. Before any warning he stormed out of the room, leaving a worried Lucas and Haley and a confused Brooke.

"Did I do something?" She asked nervously. The last thing she wanted to do was anger anyone. The boy in the doorway seemed to upset. She hoped it wasn't her fault.

"No of course not, Brookie, he's just been through a lot lately." Lucas let his nickname for her slip, forgetting that she wouldn't remember that she was Brookie.

"My names Brookie?" She asked them, relieved that she hadn't done anything to upset the brown haired boy.

"No, it Brooke, a lot of people just call you Brookie." Lucas informed her.

"Oh cool. So who was that guy who just stormed off?" Her curiosity was something that still hadn't changed. She had always been the curious type.

"That's Nathan. He's your brother." Haley told her.

"I have a brother? Awesome!" The excitement over having a brother was quite evident on her face. All Lucas and Haley did was smile at her. They then continued to answer her questions, avoiding the ones that had to do with what had happened to her.

Meanwhile, after storming out of Brookes room, Nathan had stormed right past Prentiss and Reid in the waiting room and went straight to the men's room. Reid looked at Prentiss in concern and then hesitantly followed Nathan. When he walked into the men's room, he saw Nathan hunched over the sink with tears in his eyes. He looked at Reid in the mirror and wiped away his tears quickly.

"You don't have to be ashamed of crying. It's completely understandable that you would given the circumstances." Reid knew he was talking to once of those guys who would continuously hide their feelings in fear of looking weak.

"Not according to my father. He always said that crying was a sign of weakness, no matter what the situation was." Nathan was angry at his parents all over again. They had left him to deal with one of the most horrible situations possible, not even thinking that he would need them, that Brooke would need them.

"You're fathers wrong. Can I asked you why you stormed out of your sisters room?" Reid didn't want to push the young man into telling him anything. It was clear that he was guarded and probably wouldn't trust someone he'd met only a couple of days ago.

"I walked in, I was already scared. I saw her, she had patches of blue and purple all over her skin, yet she was smiling. Then she said hi, in her old shy innocent way and I realized this would probably be the only time I'd see her like that in a while. The only time I'd see her smiling her dimpled smile for months, maybe longer. What am I suppose to do? How am I suppose to make her smile again? How am I suppose to make her the Brooke that everyone knows and loves again? You're a doctor and you see stuff like this everyday! TELL ME! Tell me what I'm suppose to do!" Reid was surprised that Nathan actually told him anything.

"I can't tell you how to fix things. Trust me when I say, I wish I could. I see horrible things everyday in my life. But I never see what happens afterward. All I can tell you is as much as she tries to push you away, hold on to her. Be there when she's ready to talk. Don't stop asking her how she is, even if she gets upset at you for asking her so much. Just be there for her. That's the only advice I could give you. She seems like a strong girl. I know that you're a strong man. I know you'll all make it through. It will just take time." Nathan seemed confused at Reid's response.

"You say you never see what happens afterwards, but how do you know so much about how she's going to feel?" Nathans voice was full of curiosity.

Reid hesitated before responding. Normally he would brush it off, but since Nathan had been so honest with him, he decided to do the same.

"A few months ago, I was kidnapped and tortured by a man who was suffering split personality disorder. He was himself, his father and the angel Raphael. Him just like Brookes kidnapper, had my whole team watch as I was tortured. He wouldn't stop until I confessed my sins. Religion is what had drove him to do such things. What was sad was that the man was a good person, it was his other two personalities that caused him to do such horrible things. It took a while for me to recover, but I did, just as Brooke will." Reid said that last sentence with such confidence. Like he knew for sure. Nathan hoped to god that he was right.

"I'm sorry you had to go threw something like that." Nathans voice was sympathetic. The genius wasn't much older than he was and he had went through something almost as bad as Brooke had.

"Things happen. Its tough, but you grow. You just need support." With that Reid left the men's room leaving Nathan with his thoughts.

**This chapter is dedicated to belle teamcullen. I don't know anything about you but I know that you're a survivor. You're also the reason why Brookes alive in this story. After reading your review, I knew I had to make her live.**

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers. You all are great! Continue to review please! **

**Much Love! **


	12. Chapter 11

Nathan looked up at himself in the mirror. He could do this. If he couldn't even face her now, what hope did he have when she remembered. He could do it. He had to do it. For Brooke. He had to keep up the fake charade for at least one day. He hesitantly left the men's room. Stopping in the waiting room where Prentiss and Reid were waiting.

"Thank You." Nathan said to Reid. If it hadn't been for Reid, he would not have the courage to go see Brooke right now.

Reid just nodded in response with a smile on his face. He was happy that he was able to help in some way.

Nathan then made his way to his sisters room. She was smiling and laughing with Haley and Lucas. He couldn't help smile either. Even bruised, her dimples were still very visible and she just gave off a friendly personality. She looked up and smiled at him. It was a nervous smile. He smiled back. Lucas and Haley followed her gaze to see Nathan. They were happy that he came back. They knew he would.

"Sorry about before." He said to Brooke as he walked closer to her and sat on the chair next to her.

"It's okay. Are you okay?" Her voice was still nervous, which was weird. Brooke had never been nervous talking to Nathan.

"I'm fine, don't worry." He tried to make his voice as convincing as possible.

"Okay, so I hear you're my brother. That's awesome." The excitement in her voice was evident, Nathan couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, it is." Brooke smiled at his words.

"Can I ask you a question?" Brooke asked innocently.

Nathan nodded.

"Where are our parents? I mean, I'm in a hospital, right? Shouldn't they be here? Which brings me to my second question, why am I in an hospital?" Nathan knew he should have prepared some sort of story. He didn't want to lie to her, but he couldn't exactly tell her the truth. He looked at Lucas and Haley, seeing that their expressions were worried and hesitant ones as well.

"Uh… there was an accident and you got hit by a car, and our parents are on vacation. I called them, they should be back in a few days." It was the first story that came into Nathans mind. He just couldn't tell her the truth. She deserved at least one day to live in oblivion before everything else came crashing down upon her. He looked at Haley and Lucas who just nodded at him, giving their approval to his made up story.

"Oh, okay, well anyways I'm really tired, so I'll talk to you all when I wake up." Nathan didn't want her to sleep, he knew that when she woke up, she would remember everything. But he couldn't exactly forbid her from going to sleep. So he just nodded at her, with a unconvincing smile.

It took her only a few minutes to fall asleep. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. It reminded Nathan of the day before she went to New York. She was so excited. She was talking about it to him and then fell asleep on the couch smiling about her trip. The memory hurt Nathan now. He wish he could go back to that day and forbid her from going. She would be mad at him for awhile, but she would eventually get over it. At least that way she would have been safe. This nightmare would have never happened and they would all probably be a river court or at the beach having a great summer. But instead he was in New York City, in the hospital, looking at his bruised and battered sister.

Haley was watching Nathan. He was in such deep thought. She knew he was still blaming himself. But how was he suppose to know something like this would happen? To say Haley was worried, was an understatement. She was worried about the fact that the madman was going to get away with what he had done to Brooke. She was worried that Nathan wouldn't be able to handle his anger. Most of all she was worried about what Brooke was going to be like when she woke up. Their lives had been turned upside down in the matter of moments. Haley had always believed that everything happens for a reason, but what was the reason for this? Her entire outlook on life had changed. Everything had changed.

Lucas had been trying to be tough throughout this entire situation. He didn't understand how bad things happened to such good people. Brooke had always been the light in everyone's life. She always tried to look at the brighter side to things. He couldn't see her finding the brighter side to this. He looked up at his best friend, whom he had never seen so deep in thought before. He saw the guilty look cross Nathans face and felt like slapping it off. How many times had he told him that it wasn't his fault? It wasn't. It was the psycho asshole fault. Lucas wanted nothing more to hear that the bastard had been caught and was going to die in prison. However, the bastard was smart apparently. He just hoped that the BAU was better.

At that moment, Reid's head popped into the room. He saw that Brooke was sleeping and called the three teenagers out of the room. They saw that the rest of the team had showed up to the hospital.

"We talked to the doctor, and only one of you are allowed to stay at the hospital with Brooke." Hotch looked at Nathan, obviously knowing that the older brother would not leave his sisters side. "Morgan and I will be staying at the hospital as well, just in case."

"Wait, you think that this psycho would actually show up here? Isn't he suppose to be smart?" Lucas interrupted.

"He's completely reckless, but yes he is smart. That is why Morgan and I will be staying in the waiting room. We don't want to take any chances with this UnSub. You two…" Hotch looked at Haley and Lucas. "Will be taken to the house that the four of you will be hiding out at by Rossi and Prentiss. There will be other officers waiting there and will protect you."

Nathan however looked confused. "It won't be you guys that will be staying with us?" Nathan didn't really trust many people, but he had begun to trust this team. He knew that they were trying their best to protect Brooke and he didn't really know if these other officers would be like they were.

"No, I'm afraid not." The teenagers faces fell at Hotchs response. They really didn't feel comfortable being in a house with any other agents.

"But you guys have helped us this whole time. I don't think I could trust other random people. You all have helped us out so much. You found Brooke for us." Haley was rambling. She was really uneasy with being in house with people she didn't know. Obviously she didn't know the agents that were standing in front of her very well either, but she just trusted them. She couldn't explain why, she just did.

Hotch was able to see the worry in all of the teenagers faces. He didn't think that the team had had that big of an affect on them. He didn't think that the had trusted them that much. But seeing the look on their faces made him want to protect them. He would make sure it was his team protecting them and no one else. He looked around at the rest of the team and was able to tell that they were thinking the same as well.

"I'll see what I could do." A look of relief crossed the face of the teenagers at Hotchs words. Hotch automatically went to go talk on the phone with the director of the BAU. He knew it would be tough. The director was a pain the his teams ass.

The rest of the team, Nathan, Lucas and Haley watched as he Hotch talked to the director. It took a while, but it seemed like he had finally convinced her. He walked back towards them.

"She said that me and Rossi can't but the rest of the team can. Rossi, you have to go back to the bureau. Reid, Prentiss and JJ, the three of you will be going to the safe house. Like I said before Morgan and I will be staying here. When the doctor says that Brooke is allowed to be released, Morgan, you will be going to stay at the safe house as well."

The entire team nodded. Haley gave Nathan a quick kiss on the cheek and Lucas put his hand on his should before leaving. It was just Morgan, Hotch and Nathan left in the waiting room. Hotch and Morgan went to go sit down in the waiting room as Nathan took a deep breath, walking back into Brookes hospital room.

He sat in the chair beside her bed and slowly fell asleep.

When Brooke woke up, the next day, she felt every limb in her body ache with pain. She gazed at the room she was in. It was bright. It wasn't the dark room she had been held captive in the past few days. She looked around and saw her older brother asleep in a chair beside her bed.

She got out.

She should be happy, right? She didn't understand why she still had this huge weight on her heart. She was alive. She was with her brother… but she wasn't the same. She was angry. She was scared. She was depressed. She looked at her arms. They were spotted with blue and purple spots. There were scratches and cuts everywhere. The sight scared her. She started to hyperventilate.

She closed her eyes, but all she was the dark. It scared her. It reminded her of where he had kept her. She opened her eyes, she tried to take deep breaths. She couldn't breath. All of a sudden tears were streaming down her face as she tried to breath.

She then felt a pair of arms wrap around her. All she could think of was that her kidnapper was back for her

She began to scream.

"GET OFF! GET OFF! PLEASE. JUST LET ME GO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE" Her voice was hysterical.

She then felt somebody stroke her hair trying to calm her down.

"Shh, Brooke, its me. Its me, Nathan. I would never hurt you. Calm down Brookie, I'm here." It was Nathans voice. She still had to look up to make sure. When she saw it was her older brother, she held on to him for dear life. Thinking that if she let go, she would be taken away again. She felt him rubbing her back soothingly. Trying to get her to stop crying. She then heard someone open the door and held on to him even tighter.

"We're going to have to give her a sedative to calm her down." She heard the voice."

She then felt a needle being inserted into her arm. She was about to say something but then lost consciousness.

Nathan looked up at the doctors.

"What did you do? What happened to her?" His voice was panicky as he stared at his fragile sisters unconscious body.

"We had to give her a sedative. She was having a panic attack. She'll be calmer when she wakes up." The doctor replied trying to ease Nathans mind.

He just nodded as he unwrapped his arms from around Brookes body and went to back to sit on the chair by the bed. He closed his eyes. How had life become so complicating? He opened his eyes when he heard the door open. It was Agent Morgan.

"I heard she woke up. Thought I should come check in."

"Yeah. She had a panic attack. I guess that means she remembers…" Nathan was able to hear the worry in his own voice. Of course he was worried, his sister had just had a panic attack. He wasn't surprised at what had happened. His head had been playing every scenario that could possibly happen. Just because he wasn't surprised, didn't mean it was easy to watch.

"I know it must have been hard to watch. But the doctor told me that you had handled it perfectly." Morgan knew that telling Nathan that wouldn't make much of a difference. But he wanted the kid to know that he could do it. He could help his sister.

"When I woke up, she was crying and trying to catch her breath. So I went to go hold her. Then she freaked out even more. She thought I was going to hurt her. Then she heard my voice. But she still had to look up to make sure it was me… I've never seen her look so scared in my life. It scared me. I just wanted to take all of the fear away from her. I just don't understand why this happened to her. I don't understand how bad things happen to good people." Nathan didn't understand why he was spilling all of this to the agent. He barely knew him, but that was probably why.

"Reid told me he told you about what happened to him." Nathan nodded in response.

"You see, Reid is the kid of our team. We feel the need to protect him. Just like you do with Brooke. When he got taken away I was pissed. He was just an innocent genius. I tried to figure out why it happened to him. But there's no reason. Its life. It sucks. But are you going to let it beat you? No, you're going to fight back." Morgan looked Nathan straight in the eyes as he said the last part, hoping to get through to him.

"But how do I help her?" The vulnerability in Nathans voice made Morgan want to track down the bastard who had been putting these kids through so much pain and kill him.

"Just be there for her. That's all you can do, kid." With a nod, Morgan left the room, leaving Nathan with his thoughts.

Nathan just sat there for what seemed like hours. Agent Hotchner had come in to tell him that Lucas and Haley would not be able to come see him or Brooke because it was too risky for them to continue to be transported from the safe house to the hospital. The kidnapper could follow them if he was hiding somewhere close. He then gave Nathan a stern look as if it say don't go looking for him and left the room.

One of the nurses, brought Nathan some food, since he hadn't eaten anything in a day and refused to go to the cafeteria. He thanked her and took a bite of the awful hospital pasta in front of her and then pushed it away from him after she left.

After 3 hours of just sitting there, Nathan saw his sister begin to stir. Her eyes opened and she gazed at her surroundings. Her eyes finally finding her brother who was watching her nervously, afraid she would have another panic attack.

Brooke swallowed deeply. Her throat was dry and hurt. She hadn't eaten or drank anything in days.

"Water… Nate." Her voice was hoarse.

Nathan automatically poured a glass of water and helped her drink it.

"Thanks." was all she said before she turned around, facing the wall opposite to him.

"Brooke. Look at me." His voice was authoritative. However, she remained as she was. Nathan got up and went to the other side of the bed. He kneeled down looking Brooke straight in the eye.

"Brookie, I'm sorry. I should have protected you. I should have been there for you. You're my little sister and I failed you. But I'm never going to do that again. I'm here for you no matter what. I'm not going to let anything happen to you ever again." Nathan had been wanting to tell her this since the moment he saw her on his computer screen.

He hadn't even realized that he had been crying until he felt Brookes cold, shaking hands on his face. Wiping away his tears. Even when she was going through so much, she still cared more about him than herself.

"Not your fault." With that, she turned her back to him. Leaving Nathan more helpless than he had ever felt.

**So that's the end of this chapter : ) hope you enjoyed. Brookes obviously having a hard time, which is causing her to shut people out. Nathan is going to have a real hard time with that. The BAU is trying their best. Everyone is asking for more Brucas and Baley interaction, which there will be but this story is more of a Nathan/Brooke sibling story. But there will be more Baley and Brucas FOR SURE! **

**Please Review.**

**You all are great! **


	13. Chapter 12

Brooke couldn't handle it. She couldn't face Nathan as he was blaming himself. He should have been blaming her. She had put him through so much the past few days, and here he was apologizing to her. It didn't make sense. She couldn't face him. She felt too much guilt over what had happened. She couldn't deal with what was going on. It was too much. She was just a 17 year old girl. Why did this have to happen to her? She heard the door open and flinched. She didn't even want Nathan in the room, let alone anyone else.

"Brooke, there are agents here to see you." Nathans voice was quivering. She had caused this. It was all her fault. Nathan never cried. But she made him cry. She sighed and turned over to see two men in the room. They were both looking at her sympathetically. She wanted to scream. She didn't want any pity. Wouldn't someone just yell at her for being an idiot and getting herself into this situation? She didn't want the sympathy. It was all fake.

She glanced at Nathan, but quickly turned away from him.

"Brookie, this is agent Morgan and Hotchner, they're the ones who found you." She flinched at the sound of Nathan calling her Brookie. It made her sound so innocent and naïve. Something she wasn't anymore. She knew that the flinch didn't go unnoticed by the agents, who's looks of sympathy just became worse. She wanted them to leave. She couldn't handle it.

What if they hurt her? She tried to shake the thoughts out of her head. Her older brother was right beside her.

As much as she wanted Nathan to leave, she had to admit that his presence did make her feel safer. She felt protected. But she still didn't want him to have to see her being weak.

She then realized that the others were staring at her while she was in a deep thought.

"Oh." was all she was able to say.

"Do you think you're ready to answer some questions?" The one who Nathan had introduced her as Agent Hotchner asked her.

From the corner of her eye she was able to see Nathan look at the agents worriedly.

"Can't this wait? Don't you think it's a bit soon?" The agents looked sympathetically at Nathan as he spoke.

"I wish it could. But this guy is still out there and we need to find him as soon as possible." Brooke then realized that her kidnapper hadn't been found. Flashes of her time being tortured went through her mind. Being tied up. Being raped. Being beaten. Finding out that Nathan, Haley and Lucas were able to see everything that was happening. Her goodbyes. Him telling her he wasn't done with her and leaving.

She started breathing heavily. He was still out there.

"He's still out there." Brooke said to herself more than to anyone else. But everyone was watching her. Not sure as to what to say.

"He's still out there." Brooke repeated.

"Brooke, listen to me, he's not going to get anywhere near you. I could promise you that. Ill be with you. I'm not got to let anyone touch you or hurt you." She wished that she could believe Nathan. She knew he would protect her as much as he could. But it wasn't enough.

"He's still out there." Brooke repeated once again.

She started breathing heavily again. Closing her eyes to calm herself down and get away from the agents and Nathans gaze on her. But when she closed her eyes she saw was her kidnappers face. She felt him touching her body. She felt his touch lingering.

Tears sprang from her eyes. She tried to hold them back. She felt someone grab her hand and rub soothing circles with their thumb. She flinched and snatched her hand away. She opened her eyes, to see that it was Nathan.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. She'd answer the agents questions. She had no choice.

"I'll answer your questions." She whispered to the agents, avoiding Nathans worried look.

"I need you to tell me what happened the day you were taken." One of the agents asked.

"I was at the hotel… I wanted to go to time square. A cab stopped in front of me. I asked if he could take me to time square… He didn't answer. I asked again if it was possible… He said something, I don't remember. Then I felt a needle in my neck. I woke up in a dark room." Her voice quivered as she relived the beginning of what had happened. She was just gazing at her lap as she told the three people in the room what had happened. She glanced at Nathan quickly who hands seemed to be shaking with anger.

"Nathan leave." She saw her brothers confused look at her request.

"No way. I'm not leaving you Brooke." His voice was laced in confusion.

She didn't understand why but all of a sudden she was angry. Why wouldn't he just listen to her! It scared her to be alone with the two agents, but she didn't want Nathan to get more angry and do something stupid. He shouldn't have to hear what had happened to her. He had seen enough.

A part of it was also selfish. She didn't want him to see her being weak. He probably already thought that since she was unable to fight off the kidnapper. She didn't want him to think even less of her.

"Just go! Please. I need you to leave!" Even though her voice was raised, the desperation was evident.

Nathan trusted the agents in the room, but he had promised himself and Brooke that he would not leave her side. Which was a promise that he was going to keep. No matter what Brooke said. No matter how angry she got.

"No." Brooke heard the finality in his voice. It wasn't up for argument. He then held her hand again, and looked at the agents as if to say next question.

The agents didn't seem to know how to continue.

"What happened when you woke up?" Agent Morgan's voice was uncertain. He didn't seem to know whether or not they should continue with the questions or give Brooke some time.

She closed her eyes.

"I cant." was all she was able to reply.

The agents didn't pressure her, they just nodded and left the room. Leaving her alone with Nathan.

Brooke was ashamed with herself. She should have been able to answer those questions. Everybody must have been so disappointed in her. Her hand was still in Nathans. She wanted to keep it there, but she ended up just snatching it away, and facing the opposite wall once again.

Nathan couldn't take it. He just wanted her to talk to him. He knew it must be hard and that he should be more patient, but all he wanted was for her to tell him how she was feeling. He wanted her know that he was going to protect her and wasn't going to let her down again. He didn't attempt to talk to her again. He just let her lay down and rest.

But at one point, he knew that he was going to have to do something. He was going to have to talk to her about everything. He was going to have to get her to open up, no matter how much she didn't want to. It was going to be tough, but he was going to make sure Brooke was Brooke again, even if it was the last thing he did.

He was angry. So angry. At the world. At the kidnapper. At his parents. At himself. He needed for this kidnapper to be caught. The look of fear that was on Brookes face as she found out that he was still out there, hurt him. He may be only a year older than her, but he still thought of her as just a little girl. He stood up, looked at his sister quickly and left the room to go talk to the agents, who were sitting down in the waiting room once again.

Nathan nodded at them to come closer. He didn't want to be too far from Brooke just in case. There was no way he was going any further than outside her door.

The agents came towards him, looking at him questioningly.

"Do you have any leads?" He asked right away.

"Actually, we got a call from a sales clerk who said they saw someone who resembled the unsub. Agents Prentiss and Rossi are interviewing the sales clerk right now." Agents Hotchner informed.

"So, you might be able to catch him before Brooke gets out of here?" Nathans voice was hopeful, and the agent hated to have to take away his hope. But there was no way that they were going to lie to him.

"I'm afraid, the sales clerk saw him yesterday. He only saw the picture of him on the news after he had seen him. He could be way ahead of us at this point." At Morgan's words, the hopeful look on Nathans face, turned into a look of disappointment.

Nathan felt as if Brooke just couldn't catch a break.

"Make sure nobody tells her that he's still after her. She's been through enough." Nathan couldn't have her know. She was dealing with so much. The fear would just be ten times worse, if they told her than not only had the man who had ruined her life, gotten away, but he was also still after her. Everything was just so unfair. He would protect her from knowing.

"Won't she be confused as to why you guys cant return home and are going to a safe house?" Morgan understood why the kid wanted to hide the fact that their unsub was still out to get Brooke, but she seemed like a smart kid who would put two and two together.

"Just tell her it's a precaution." Nathans eyes begged them to follow his story. They had no choice, so they just nodded back to him. A look of relief crossed his face.

"Do you know when we'll be able to take her out of the hospital?" Nathan asked the agents.

"The doctor just came to inform us that they just need to watch her over night, but she's free to leave tomorrow morning." Hotch informed Nathan.

"Isn't that a bit soon?" Nathan asked, worried.

" They said, they've done what they can. Everything else that needs repairing is emotional." Morgan told Nathan.

All of a sudden, they heard a scream from Brookes room. Nathan shot through there quickly to see Brooke thrashing on the bed screaming and crying. She was having a nightmare. The agents had come into the room with their guns blazing, but when they saw that it was clear they put them away.

Nathan raced to the bed and held her as he stroked her hair.

She woke up and started to panic.

"Shh, Brooke, its me Nathan. You were just having a nightmare. I got you. You're going to be okay. Nobody's going to hurt you ever again." Nathan tried to comfort as he held her and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Her crying seized, but she was still shaking. Nathan felt Brooke hold onto him tighter. The agents stayed in the room, just to make sure that it actually was a false alarm.

It took Brooke about 10 minutes to fell back asleep. Nathan kissed her on the forehead, unwrapped his arms from around her and went to sit down so that she would be able to sleep more comfortably.

"You should get some sleep also." Hotch let his fatherly side come out as he spoke to Nathan. Someone had to take care of these kids.

Nathan nodded as they left the room. He closed his eyes as he let the exhaustion take over. He fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

The next day Nathan woke up to see Brooke awake. She was staring at the ceiling. He didn't even know what to say.

Brooke jumped as the door opened and a nurse came in with food. She put it in front of Brooke, smiled and walked out of the room. Brooke stared at the food, not touching it.

"Brooke, eat." Nathan wasn't going to let her starve. He knew she wouldn't feel like it. But she had to eat something. She didn't listen to him, she just continued to stare at the ceiling. It was as if she was unaware to the surroundings around her.

"Brooke, please, for me." The desperation in his voice made her look at him.

"Not hungry." She said before looking back up at the ceiling.

Nathan just sighed. He knew she wasn't going to listen to him. He didn't want to push her so much she'd end up pushing him away even more. It was hard enough now, he didn't want it to be even worse. But he knew he'd have to start pushing her at some point. He, however, hadn't reached that point.

"You get to leave the hospital today." He told her, hoping to get some sort of response.

"What time is our flight?" Brooke asked him without looking his way.

"Our flight?" Nathan asked confused as to what she was talking about.

"Our flight to Tree Hill." She replied. It then dawned on him that he hadn't told her that they won't be returning to Tree Hill yet.

"Actually Brooke, we aren't going back to Tree Hill just yet. Uhm, we'll be staying a safe house, just as a precaution, to make sure medically you're okay and everything… an-" Nathan couldn't finish his sentence because Brooke interrupted him.

"He's still after me." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Nathan knew that he was just fooling himself into thinking he could keep it from Brooke. She was smart. He just really didn't expect her to figure it out before he even finished the story.

Nathan didn't even know how to reply. It was just silence. That was all Brooke needed to know that she was right.

She refused to cry. She blinked back her tears and did her best to hide her fear.

"Brooke…" Nathan whispered not knowing what to say to end the silence. It used to never be silent between the two of them. They were normally able to talk for hours.

"When are we leaving?" Nathan could tell she was scared but she was trying to hide the tremble in her voice.

"In about an hour… Lucas and Haley are already there… The agents will be taking us and some of them are staying with us to keep you safe." He tried his best to explain everything to her without frightening her even more.

Brooke realized that Lucas and Haley were still there. She had just assumed that they went back to Tree Hill. But they were waiting for her. Why were they still there? They knew she was alive, now couldn't they just leave? She could barely face Nathan. She couldn't face anyone else.

The conversation ended there. Neither of them knowing what else to say. Brooke just lay there staring at the ceiling whereas Nathan just sat there staring at her.

Brooke was able to feel her brothers worried gaze on her. But she pretended as if she didn't.

An hour later Brooke was fully dressed and sitting in a wheel chair. She needed help getting ready which embarrassed her and every time a nurse touched her she flinched. They would notice and give her a pitiful look which would just make her feel worse.

She was now outside the hospital with Nathan and an agent who she remembered to be agent Hotchner. They were waiting for the other agent to bring the car.

She heard a sudden noise that made her jump. It was the agents black van. The van stopped in front of them. Nathan lifted her out of the wheel chair and gently placed her into the car. Then putting on her seat belt.

Brooke was annoyed. Yeah, it hurt her to walk but she could still do it. It wasn't that bad!

"Nathan, I could still walk!" Her voice was louder than she attended.

"Brooke, your leg is broken. I really don't think you should be walking on it."

"Whatever." She just looked outside the window, as the van began to drive.

"The safe house is in a remote area, only the director of the BAU and our team know where it is." Agent Morgan informed them.

"Your friends and the rest of the team is already there." Agent Hotchner added.

"How long will it take to get there?" Nathan asked them.

"About 45 minutes." 45 minutes seemed like an eternity to Brooke. She was scared to see Lucas and Haley… Especially Lucas, before leaving, all she ever wanted to do was spend time with him, but now, that he had seen her so weak, she just wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

"Brooke, you look tired, go to sleep and I'll wake you when we're there." Nathans concern for her was starting to suffocate her. It just made her feel weak. Didn't he understand? She just needed to take care of herself.

"Not tired." Yawning right after saying that didn't really help her case.

"Brooke, you barely slept last night. Just sleep." Nathan put his arm around her. She immediately felt safe. Was her big brother always going to have to be by her side, for the rest of her life, for her to feel safe?

He probably would stay by her side at all times if she asked him to. She didn't want to sleep. Every time she would sleep, she would see her kidnappers face. She would see her brother dead on the floor. With Haley and Lucas lying unconscious by him. But she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. Her head fell onto her brothers shoulder and she was instantly asleep.

"_Brookie. I'm back for you." Her kidnapper told her._

_Behind him was her brother yelling and screaming. Chained to a wall, bloody and bruised._

"_Leave him!" Brooke yelled with tears coming down her eyes. "Don't hurt him!"_

"_Be worried about yourself, little girl! What's happening to your brother is nothing compared to what's going to happen to you!" His laugh made things even worse._

_She turned around and saw Haley and Lucas on the ground. They were dead. She became hysterical._

"_They're dead because of you. Your precious Nathan will be dead soon too. Then you're all mine." He took a knife and stabbed Nathan straight in the heart._

"NATHAN!" Brooke woke up with a start. Tears were running down her face uncontrollably.

Within seconds Nathan had her held closely to his chest, trying to comfort her.

"I'm right here." He told her as he rubbed her back.

He caught agent Hotchners eye in the mirror, and his gaze was sympathetic.

10 minutes later Brookes crying subsided. She moved away from Nathan and rested her head against the window. She was distancing herself from him. She couldn't help it.

"We should be there in 2 minutes." Agent Morgan informed them.

When the car finally stopped, Brooke took off her seat belt and opened the car door before Nathan could carry her inside.

She got out of the car, a bit to quickly and tried to hide her pain.

"Maybe you should let someone help you inside." Agent Morgan told her. He knew the girl had pride but the look of pain on her face was obvious.

"I could do it." Her voice was emotionless as she spoke to the Agent.

"Brooke, just let me help you." Nathan said to her.

"No." She just continued to walk towards the house. She walked slowly so that she didn't put much pressure on her leg. It still hurt. But there was no way she was going to admit that anyone.

She saw from the corner of her eye, all three men looking at her worryingly.

They got to the front door and Agent Hotchner knocked. She saw somebody peek through the window.

The door swung open to reveal a tall, skinny man. He was barely a man. He looked to be in his mid 20's.

"Hi." He greeted them all, keeping his eye on Brooke a second longer than the rest of them. "Hotch everything has been set up. The director also called to say that she would like you back right away."

Agent Hotchner nodded at them.

"Take care of yourselves." He stared at Brooke and Nathan as he said this. Being a father, it angered him when parents neglected their children. They were going through one of the worst experiences possible and they didn't even seem to care. He just didn't understand.

As soon as Agent Hotchner walked away from the safe house, they were led inside. Brookes heart was beating as she walked into the living room where Haley, Lucas and 2 female FBI agents were waiting.

"Tigger." Haley got up and ran to wrap her arms around her best friend. She couldn't help notice that Brooke wasn't hugging her back. The agents had told Lucas and herself that Brooke would do what she can to distance herself from the people who care about her. She already felt that happening within the first 10 seconds of being with her.

She let go of her friend and gave her a little smile.

Lucas then got up to see her. Brooke couldn't even look him in the eye. He was about to go in for a hug but Brooke just turned around.

"I'm going to take a shower."

She walked away leaving everybody staring worryingly after her.

**I know. Over a month. I'm awful. But I really couldn't figure out how to do this chapter. Its my least favourite one so far, but oh well, it is how it is. I hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Also, there will be some Naley, Baley and Brucas moments in the next chapter! :D**

**Much love!**


	14. Chapter 13

Brooke let the hot water soak her body and tried to clear her mind. The hot water was helping her with the soreness of her bones. Just putting a tiny bit of pressure on her leg made her flinch in pain. But she wouldn't let anyone help her. She would just have to deal with the pain. She couldn't let them see her weak. They had seen enough. Seeing Lucas was a breaking point for her. He was always the guy that she wanted to be with but would he really ever want her now that she was stripped from her innocence and purity?

As she got out of the shower she looked at herself in the mirror. Brooke was never cocky but she wasn't blind either. She knew that she was somewhat pretty, but looking at herself now, she saw nothing that was attractive. Her body was a colorful mess. Her lips were swollen and her eyes which normally showed such joy, only showed darkness now. She quickly threw on a hoodie and sweatpants and left the bathroom. She just wanted to go straight to the bedroom and keep away from everyone; however, someone had called her name as she exited the bathroom. She saw that it was one of the FBI agents; Jennifer was her name if she remembered correctly.

As Brooke walked towards her, she smiled and asked, "Would you like something to eat? I'm just about to make mac and cheese."

She was about to answer with a no, but Nathan beat her to it saying, "Yeah, she will have some, thanks."

The look in his eyes told her that there was no use in arguing, but she argued anyways.

"No thank you, I'm just going to go sleep."

She didn't want to eat. She wanted to let herself be numb. But the more she did normal things, the closer she felt to her breakdown. She was about to walk away when somebody grabbed her arm. She flinched at the contact and turned to see Nathan looking at her with determination in his eyes.

"Brooke, you're eating. You haven't eaten a proper meal in a long time, it's not healthy."

He then led her to the living room where Haley, Lucas, Dr. Reid and Agent Prentiss were sitting. The agents had clearly been discussing the case while Haley and Lucas listened intently. Nathan cleared his throat so that they would be aware of their presence and end their discussion.

Brooke refused to make eye contact with any of them, even if they were staring at her. She just went to go sit in an empty seat while she waited for her food. The faster she could eat, the faster she would be away from everyone.

Just then agent Morgan walked into the room.

"So I checked out the entire house and there are 4 bedrooms, each with two double beds. Looks like everyone's going to have to buddy up." He told everyone in the room and his eyes landed on Brooke. "I thought it would be safer for you to room with an agent, but if you're not comfortable, you can stay with Nathan."

She was scared to stay with the agents that she barely knew. What if they hurt her? But she definitely did not want to admit how much safer she felt with her brother. The thought of being in a room with a stranger made her panic. Seeing the scared and torn look on his sister's face, Nathan intervened, "I'd feel better if the two of us were in the same room." He saw the look of relief quickly come upon Brookes face, quickly replaced by an indifferent one.

Just then JJ, called out saying dinner was ready. Brooke flinched as she got up due to the pain in her leg. Lucas, noticing the look of pain on her face, touched her shoulder. "Let me help, Brooke." Without even answering, Brooke moved out of his grasp and walked to the table, where the food was all ready to be eaten.

The whole time Brooke was eating, she continued to feel everyone's eyes flicker towards her. She could sense their worry. She could sense their hurt. She could sense their anger. It was as if they were waiting for her to blow up. To start crying and telling them how she felt. But how could she tell them how she felt, when she felt nothing? Or at least that's what she wanted. In reality, all she felt was fear. Fear that her brother would be hurt. Fear that Haley would never look at her the same way again. Fear that she would never feel the way she used to feel for Lucas again. What she felt for Lucas may have driven her crazy, but at least it made her feel good.

She looked down at her food and realized that she had only eaten about two or three bites. She had just been playing around with it the whole time. She began to shovel it down quickly so that she could get away from everyone's looks. She had eaten it too fast because all of a sudden, she was overcome with a wave of nausea. She ran into the bathroom, kneeling over the toilet bowl and emptying the contents of her stomach. She then felt somebody hold back her hair and make soothing circles on her back. She flinched at first but then heard Haley's sympathetic voice telling her that it was okay. The tears began streaming down her face; she attempted to wipe them away. Finally feeling better, she was ready to be alone again.

"Haley, you could leave now, I'm okay." She just wanted to take another shower. Feeling dirty from the vomit and still from his touch.

"Brooke, I'm here for you, no matter what. You do know that, right?" Her face was so caring that she had to look away.

"I know, Haley, but like I said I'm fine." She finally looked up and saw the worry and frustration appear on Haley's face.

"Gosh, Brooke! I know you're not okay! We all know you're not okay! How could you be? You can't just pretend it didn't happen Brooke. Please just talk to me. Talk to any of us. Just let us help you." The desperation on Haley's face was evident and all Brooke wanted to do was cave, fall into Haley's arm, cry and tell her exactly what was going through her mind. But she couldn't. She didn't know what was stopping her, but she couldn't let the words comes out.

"Whatever Haley, I don't need to tell you anything, because like I said I'M FINE!" Her voice began to get louder. She was beginning to get frustrated, not with Haley, but with herself and how transparent she was letting herself be. "So could you leave? I need to take a shower."

Haley sighed. "Brooke, you just took one, just brush your teeth and I'll help you get to bed."

Haley was always motherly, more of a mother than her own mother sometimes. The thought just made Brooke cringe again. Her mother wasn't there. Even though her daughter had been kidnapped and raped, she didn't even show.

Haley seemed to have read her thoughts. "Brooke…" she said sympathetically as she took a step forward. Brooke just however stepped away.

"Haley, just go." Her voice was pleading making Haley unable to stand her ground.

"Okay," Haley said finally agreeing. "Let me know if you need anything."

Haley left the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She stood there for a couple of moments hearing Brooke whimpering. It broke her heart knowing that her best friend needed help but wouldn't accept it. She walked away after she heard the shower turn on.

When she went back into the dining table where everybody was still sitting waiting for her and Brooke. As she walked into the room they all looked up.

"Is she okay?" Reid asked her.

"No. She won't talk to me." She then looked at Nathan. "Your parents are assholes."

"I know, but why? What did they do?" Nathan asked.

"I went into momma Haley mode and I saw this look of pain on her face. It was obvious that she was thinking of Ice Queen." Momma Haley was what Brooke called Haley when she was being motherly and Ice Queen was what she and Brooke called Brooke's mother basically all the time.

After seeing the look of fury on Nathans face, she automatically regretted saying anything.

"Dammit," Nathan pounded his hand on the table. Hadn't enough been done to Brooke? Now just the thought of their parents caused her pain. He had already decided that when they all go home, that he was going to file for emancipation. It was Lucas's idea and after he had explained it to him, he didn't even have to think about it. He would get a job and an apartment and Brooke would live with him. He'd never let her out of his sight. He would make sure she was safe. Away from their horrible parents. Away from psycho's and away from any pain.

"Kid, calm down. I know you're angry with your parents but there's really nothing you could do right now." Morgan tried to calm the infuriated teenager. Nathan tried to listen but he was to enraged to really listen to what the agent was telling him.

"Nate, man, Brooke's dealing with enough, don't let her see you like this. You know how she is, she's going to be even more reluctant to talk to you because you know how she always considers herself a burden." Lucas's words seemed to take its affect on Nathan. Whenever Brooke was concerned he would always do what was best, even if it meant having to control his emotions, which was normally impossible for him.

They turned around as they heard Brooke slightly limping into the room. She went to grab a quick glass of water and went upstairs into her room without a word.

Brooke cringed almost every time she went up a step going up the stairs. It hurt so badly, but she couldn't stay around anyone at that moment. She went to the room that the agents had deemed hers and Nathans and laid on the best furthest from the door. As she laid down, her leg pain weakened and the soreness in her body felt a lot better.

She must have fallen asleep, because all of a sudden she was woken up by footsteps walking up the stairs. She got up quickly to see who it was. She peeked through the door to see Lucas walking into the bedroom next to her.

She went back to her bed, this time sitting down. She was overcome with the desire to take another shower. She still felt the dirt on her. She still felt her hands. The showers weren't getting rid of it. She could only think of one other thing that would. She needed to feel somebody else's touch.

She slowly got up and went into the room that Lucas was in.

"Luke?" She asked wanting to make sure that he was alone.

"Brooke…" He sounded surprised and confused. She hadn't willingly gone to talk to anybody until this point. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." She told him as she went over to the bed and straddled him.

"Brooke, what are you doing? You're clearly…" Lucas was cut of by Brooke's lips on his. She was kissing him desperately. Lucas just lightly pushed her off. This wasn't Brooke. This wasn't something she would do. She was just confused. He gently stroked her cheek. "You're not okay, Brooke. This isn't the way to handle things."

"Yes it is." With that, her lips were on his again and she began to unbutton his shirt, not getting too far before he pulled away once again.

"Brooke, please. This isn't you." He wanted her to talk to him. He wanted her to talk to anyone. He wanted her to be herself again. He knew it would be tough for her to go back to that person, but he'd do the best to get her back to that. He wasn't willing to do anything with her that she would regret.

Brooke automatically felt embarrassed for her actions. Of course he didn't want her. She was used. She was pathetic. She was no good. She got up from the bed.

"Hey…" Lucas went to grab her wrist, seeing the embarrassment on her face. She flinched at the contact. "It's okay. I get it, you were just trying to ease the pain."

All of a sudden Brooke was angry. Who did he think he was telling her what she was trying to do? He didn't know what she had been through!

"You know what Lucas, you don't know anything. So just leave me the hell alone. God dammit, I can't be here anymore." She felt like she was suffocating so she ran out of the room and down the stairs. Lucas was running down the stairs after her. Brooke was heading for the door. Lucas so immediately went to go stand in front of it.

"Get the hell out of my way Lucas." She was trying to sound menacing, but she just sounded desperate and pathetic. She grabbed the doorknob, but Lucas had grabbed her wrist.

"Brooke, we have to talk about this." He tried to reason her.

"We don't have to talk about anything. Now let me go!" At this point, everyone else had heard the yelling and walked into the room to see what was going on. Nathan saw Brookes hand on the doorknob.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" He was confused as to what was going on. Brooke had an angry look on her face and Lucas had a determined look on his.

"I can't be here anymore. I'm leaving" She knew that now Nathan was there, she had no chance of leaving. She was desperate to be away from everyone.

"What the hell do you mean you're leaving? Are you crazy, Brooke?" His voice came out a lot louder than he had intended to but he couldn't help it. There was a crazy psycho looking for her who wanted nothing more than to end her life and she was planning on going out by herself unprotected when there were plenty of people willing to protect her in that house.

"Brooke, come on, lets just go sit down and talk about everything." Lucas was determined to have her talk now after what had happened in the room before. He pulled on her wrist that he still had in his hand, trying to lead her to the living room.

"DON' TOUCH ME!" Brooke freaked out. "You had your opportunity! What was I not good enough? I get it now; you didn't want me all used! I disgust you, don't I?"

"Brooke, god, that's not it at all." Lucas's voice was pleading.

"Oh yeah? Cause normally when a girl literally throws themselves at a guy, they normally don't reject them unless they think they're disgusting." At this point, everyone realized what had happened. Nathan was angry. It took him less than 2 seconds to have his hands around Lucas's throat and against a wall.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Nathans voice was menacing.

"She came into my room, I tried to talk to her, next thing I know she's on me. I pulled away from her man, I promise. You heard what Brooke said, I didn't touch her. You know I'm not like that." Even though Nathan knew that the words that were coming out of Lucas's mouth were true, he couldn't step away.

"Listen, you need to just step away, Nathan." Agent Prentiss's voice caused Nathan to nod and step away. He then looked at Brooke who looked petrified and rooted to her spot. He looked at her sadly, taking her small hand into his own and then leading her to the couch. He put his arm around her as she squirmed, trying to get away from him. But he just held her tighter, refusing to let her go. Everyone was watching them. Lucas had a look of pain on his face, while Haley had tears streaming down her cheeks. All of the agents just looked at the two teenagers worryingly.

Brooke had finally given up and had fallen into her brothers chest, crying. He stroked her hair as he whispered comforting words into her ear. She cried until she had finally fallen asleep in Nathans arms.

He slowly picked her up, not wanting to wake her up and carried her up the stairs into the bedroom that the two of them would be sleeping in. He tucked her into the bed, kissed her on the forehead and walked back down the stairs.

He turned to Lucas. "Talk."

"Listen man, she came into my room when I was lying down, I was confused and asked her if she was okay. She said yeah and the next thing I know she's on top of me. I tried to stop her but the next thing I know her lips are on mine. I pulled her off of me and told her it wasn't right and it wasn't the way to handle things but she said it was and her lips were on mine again. I pushed her off of me again and she got embarrassed and angry and said she needed to get out and stormed out of the room. Nate man, you know I'd never cross that line with Brooke, especially not now. You're my best friend. I would never do that. I would never want to put her through something she would regret either. She was just trying to deal with things… I guess." Lucas's voice was pleading.

Nathan nodded. "Sorry about slamming you against the wall and chocking you and stuff. I'm just pissed, not at you, just in general."

Lucas nodded back at him, understanding what he was saying.

Haley looked at the two of them, knowing that she would have to ruin their little bromance moment.

"Kay, well I'm happy that your guys relationship is back on track but what are we going to do about Brooke? If she's not silent then she's crying and if she's not crying she's trying to make out with Lucas!" At this Lucas's eyes fell to the floor. "She won't tell us what she's thinking! How the hell do we help her if she won't talk to us?"

Haley knew that her sarcasm wasn't helping the situation but it was the only way for her to deal with everything.

"For god sakes, she 17 years old! She should not be having to go through this." Haley said this more to herself than anyone else. None of them should have to deal with something this tragic. They should have been having the best summer of their lives which was what they had initially planned before Brooke got the internship.

Agent Morgan was about to offer some sort of comfort to the young girl but the ringing of Nathans phone interrupted him. Nathan looked at his phone with a look of rage, a look that Dr. Spencer Reid had seen when the kidnapper had called using Brookes phone.

"Is it him again?"

"Yeah…" Nathan then answered the phone before any of the agents could prevent him. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to know how my darling Brooke is doing. Does she miss me?" The maliciousness in his voice almost made Nathan whip the phone across the room.

"Listen up asshole, how about you show your face to me? Instead of going after defenseless girls, you go after somebody who's more your size? Or what are you too weak? Scared that you'll get your ass kicked? Because trust me when I say, if you ever cross my path, you won't walk away with a couple of bruises because you won't be able to walk at all." Nathans voice was relatively calm, but everyone was still able to hear the anger in his voice.

JJ being the motherly one that she was took a step toward him to try to get the phone away from him. He turned from her before she had the chance to grab it.

"Oh my my, you sure are Mr. Tough, aren't you? Let me speak to one of the agents." Nathan didn't want to do anything the asshole told him to, but he knew that it was best for one of the agents to deal with him.

"He want's to speak to one of you guys." He told the agents as he held out the phone for them. JJ being the closest took it.

"JJ, maybe me or Reid should take the phone…" Morgan was weary of letting JJ talk to the bastard. This guy had a thing for pretty girls, and JJ had dealt with her fair share of creeps.

"He's more likely to give us what we want if he talks to a woman." She then brought her ear to the phone. "Hello?"

"Well, well, hello Agent. Hear I thought they would have a man try to intimidate me. What's your name? You know mine, I think its best that I know yours."

"My name is Jennifer Jarreau and I work for the FBI. Paul, you seem like you're a smart guy; obviously you should know that calling is not the smartest move, why are you doing it? If you want to get caught, then you might as well just walk into the nearest police station now and turn yourself in, because one way or another, we will find you and you will be brought into custody."

"So you're the pretty blonde on the news telling everyone to look out for me?" He basically had ignored JJ's entire speech, just focusing on her name.

"Listen Paul, I'm not here to play games. If you turn yourself in, we could work out some sort of deal." JJ decided to just ignore him and get straight to the point. There was no point of dragging this on longer than it had to.

"You really think that's going to work on me, Jennifer? You're an FBI agent, shouldn't you be smarter than that?" His voice was condescending, speaking to her as if she was below him.

"I'm actually not an agent. I'm the liaison for BAU and don't you dare speak to me like that. I decided to talk to you because I thought maybe there was a possibility to see if deep down you were human at all, but clearly I was wrong. You're going after children! Do you realize that? Brooke is just a kid. Those other girls you went after were just kids. Nathan is just a kid! All you're doing is provoking him! So just tell us what the hell that you want? Because you can't be doing all of this for no reason!" Spencer was looking at JJ with a worried look, but she just shrugged it off. It wasn't in her nature to act like this with an UnSub, but she had had enough of watching these kids hurt because of the creep she was on the phone with.

"My, my Mrs Jarreau, aren't you a feisty one. But listen up, you will not find me. Not until I want to be found and definitely not before I get to Brooke. So you think you can hide, but we will find you!" With that, the phone went dead.

JJ let her mind reel. We? He had said we. Did that mean he was working with a partner?

"He's working with somebody." JJ told the people who surrounded her.

"What?" Prentiss asked with a confused face. "There was no sign that he had a partner."

"He said we. He said you think you can hide, but we will find you. I got him angry and he made a mistake." She was shocked of what had just been discovered, as were the people around her.

Morgan immediately after got on his phone to call Hotch and tell them what had just happened.

"So there's somebody else to be afraid of. Another person who's out to get Brooke." Haley thought out loud.

"Hales…" Lucas said sympathetically. Although there was nothing else he could say because she was right. It just another thing for Brooke to be afraid of.

"Don't Hales me Lucas! There's nothing you could say. Or anyone could say for that matter. The only thing that could fix this is going back before this happened when there was no internship, Brooke was Brooke, my favorite way to pass time was screwing with Peyton just to make Brooke feel better and my biggest issue was whether or not to tell Nathan I'm in love with him!" Haley's eyes suddenly widened as she realized what she had said amidst her ramble. "I'm going to sleep!" She said before running up stairs.

All they heard was the door slam. Even though the situation they were all in was awful, the agents couldn't help smile at the teenagers. These were the types of things they were supposed to be dealing with and it made them smile knowing that some part of them was still their normal teenage selves.

Nathan just looked at Lucas with a confused look. "Did I really just hear what I think I heard?"

Lucas couldn't help but smirk at his friend. "Looks like Haley James want's some Nathan action." He laughed and then yawned. "I'm going to go to sleep too. Don't worry Nate, I won't make a move on your girl." Lucas winked as he walked up the stairs into the room he was sharing with Haley.

"Looks like you've got some game with the girls, kid." Morgan said as he smirked at Nathan.

"I can't focus on that right now. Brookes my priority not some high school crush. Goodnight." Nathan who was still flustered by Haley's revelation went to join his sister and to finally sleep. Before climbing into his bed, he sat at the edge of Brooke's bed. Just to make sure that she was actually there. It still felt like all of a sudden she would just disappear. After a couple of moments, he finally climbed into his own bed.

"Goodnight Brookie."

Just before he was about to fall asleep he heard his sisters voice. "Goodnight Natey." It was a whisper that he had barely heard, but he heard it. With that he fell asleep with bit more hope.

**I'm not even going to try to make excuses. I just suck. But I'm really trying to get back into writing. But I just couldn't think of anything to write. Recently was inspired by this season. (NATHAN LOOKS GOOD WITH A SHAVED HEAD, but then again, he's always been fine!) The whole Haley rambling thing just came to me while I was writing. Just wanted to show that they do have a lot to deal with, but they are still teenagers and things like crushes are still on their mind. Nate and Haley won't be focusing on it much though, they'll probably just ignore the confession because Brooke is too important. I started the newest chapter, should be done soon : ) And it will be up within the next week. This I promise you all. But seriously, SORRY. Hope I still have a couple of you around reading this! **

**Be nice with the reviews please!**

**Much Love**

**xo**


End file.
